My Hero Academia Ultra Instinct
by GymLeaderDavis
Summary: Follow the journey of young Ashitaka Akira as he goes through the trials of learning what it means to be a hero with a quirk he wishes he never had. See how the events of my hero academia unfold with this original character being thrown into the mix. I do not own my hero academia or any of the characters present in this story.
1. Chapter 1

Some say being born without a quirk is the worst thing that can happen to someone. My dad always told me being born with a useless quirk is worse, it's just wasted potential. My name is Ashitaka Akira and I can never be a hero like my ancestors before me. My father can move faster than a race car, and my grandfather could stop time for up to a minute at a time. All I can do is react faster than most people, it's a useless quirk if that something is faster than I can move. Say a car coming around the corner as I walk outside, i'd know it's coming and my body will try to move itself out of the way but no matter what i can't move fast enough and I'll be hit. Hell my quirk just stops working after a while if it's used too much, you probably think i'd win every sport in school, normally you'd be right. Until I get tired and my reflexes die and I may as well be quirkless.

I wasn't always so hard on myself, as a kid when my quirk first developed i was the talk of the class and of my family, everyone thought i got my father's super speed in some odd way. But as i grew older and couldn't even run faster than most out of shape kids in my class, it was apparent my quirk was worthless if I wanted to carry on my family's namesake as protectors of peace.

I gave up any chance on being a hero a long time ago, I may have been twelve I think or maybe I was about to be twelve. My mother and I were out shopping for school supplies, I sensed something was coming and my body moved on its own, my arms latched onto my mother's shirt and we started running away. I didn't know what was wrong I could just feel it, and then because of my running in the store the man who was about to rob the place panicked and took his gun out early, blasting my mother's brains all over me. Most people use something horrible like that as a drive to become something more, to become a hero, for me it was a sign I would be the worst pro hero yet.

I don't know what I'll do with my life, maybe be a voice actor maybe? People always said I had a nice speaking voice and should talk more often but i think it may just be flattery for the sake of being nice. I have the right height down for modeling, i'm just fifteen and i'm already five eleven and i'm only supposed to get bigger, but my face isn't anything special and people say I look more like a Jojo's character than a regular human so I guess anything involving my physical appearance is out. For now all I do is wake up, get dressed, deal with my father's and siblings stares of hate in the morning, go to school trying to fly under the radar and go home and stay locked up in my room. I would have been fine with another three years of that if my guidance counselor hadn't called me in one day, demanding i see him after school.

I stood at his day and sighed before knocking, " Come in!" As I opened his door and stepped in i couldn't help but cringe at his appearance. My guidance counselor had pale yellow skin with large green spots covering his body, his eyes seemed vacant as if it was only his skin with a set of irises and his reptile like jaw and tail always sent a shiver down my spine. I waved and stayed standing waiting to see what he wanted. He perked up some seeing me and motioned for me to sit down in a nearby chair, " Ah Ashitaka, please have a seat we have a lot to discuss about your high school options!"

I sat down and didn't know what he was talking about it, " What do you mean? Aren't I just going to the one down the road from here?"

" If that's what you want but it would be such a waste to not try and aim higher! I noticed you haven't come asking me for any of the forms to apply for any of the hero schools. Why is that? With your family name you'd be accepted anywhere."

" ...I'm no hero alright? My quirk won't make a big difference or even a little one. I'm not like the rest of my family."

He didn't like the sound of that, he reclined in his chair and crossed his arms. " Oh? You have the best reflexes i've seen of any student in my twenty years as a counselor and you think you can't be a hero?"

I sighed and did my best to explain to him, " Have you ever known you're going to be pelted in the face by a baseball before it even leaves someone's hand but you were too tired to even react? Has your quirk ever...ever hurt someone when you tried to help?"

" Is this all about your mother? It wasn;t your fault, you reacted on insti-"

" My quirk killed my mom and you're asking why don't I try and use my quirk to make a difference it can't make?" My heart was pounding and i could feel the sweat pouring down my face, i always felt so shaken up when someone brought up my mother.

He leaned in closer, uncrossing his arms he then reached into a drawer in his desk and pulled out an old wrinkly photo. He smiled at it and handed it to me. I hesitantly grabbed it and was confused at what I saw. It was a woman who looked similar to him , horrifying features and all, only she was in a super hero suit, but something was wrong. She looked weak and tired but she kept a smile on her face. I looked at it some more trying to figure out why he wanted me to look at this, then I saw some kid and their parents embracing each other in the background, and some knocked out mystery man nearby, maybe a villain?

My guidance counselor cleared his throat, " my mother had the same quirk as I have. All we can do is chomp down hard on our enemies and hope to break their bones or cause some sorta damage with our bites. She had no super speed or reflexes, and that picture there was the day of her last rescue. Some guy with poisonous blood for a quirk was mugging that family you see there. My mother being a hero jumped in, bit the villain and died a few hours later."

I didn't know why he thought this would make a difference, I handed him his photo back, " I'm sorry to hear that. But what does this have to do with me?"

" You have a fine quirk Ashitaka, you may think it killed your mother but it was the gunman who killed her. Just as it was that man's poison blood that killed my own mother, not her one trick quirk. If you actually apply yourself and work hard, you can prevent so many evil acts like you had to suffer through." I had nothing to say, I knew he was wrong. All I could do was look down and hope he was done talking so I could go home. " So I went and recommended you for U.A. High school."

I shot my head up and looked at him with nothing but confusion, " Wha-can you even do that without my consent?"

" Nonsense, I only needed your father's."

" My father wouldn't do that, he thinks I'm a failure!"

" No Ashitaka, he may not say it but he knows your quirk can one day surpass his if you just apply yourself! You need to move on, use your past as a catalyst and make sure it never happens to anyone again."

I stood up and headed for the door, " Just because you recommend i get in doesn't mean I will. I can't be a hero ." I didn't give him enough time to respond before I left the room and closed the door behind me.

I tried to clear my head on the way home, I'll just stop by the arcade and waste some of my birthday money for a few hours of fun, maybe that can cheer me up. As I neared the arcade I felt my body stop. I knew the feeling I was going through, my eyes directed themselves to the gas station i was passing by. Two men in masks were using their quirks to rob the place. They hadn't seen me yet and my body acted on it's own and took four steps backwards so I was out of their sight. I took out my cell phone and dialed 911, but there was nothing but static. One of them must have had some sort of electricity based powers and was causing my phone to mess up even from outside the store. I was about to make a run for it and go far away as possible so i could try and call the cops again, but then my body moved itself to the side as glass bricks and debris went flying only a second after I moved. I gulped and stood frozen in fear as I saw the large hole that had been created in the store, the man behind the register was under the bricks and glass with blood and bruises all over his face and who knows where else.

I heard the voices then, the first was high pitched and neurotic, " Woah FUCK! Man i didn't expect for him to go flying like that! I still don't know my own strength huh?" The second voice came soon after, " Well get to know it, the whole neighborhood probably heard you smashing him though the damn wall!"

I could feel my eyes widen in fear as my body moved on its own, I ran back ton the main road, hoping over the poor man's body, then I felt my body try to move again this time to the side, but I wasn't fast enough. I felt burning and shocking course all over my back as I hit the ground. I screamed in pain as I laid on the sidewalk, I turned over to see the man who had shocked me, he had on a skull shaped mask and had an odd scaled skin, " Aww..have we got a scared little kid trying to run for help?"

My body moved on its own again and rolled out of the way and got me on my feet just before he fired another blast. I was back on my feet, but it didn't matter, I couldn't fight these guys. these were villains and I had a useless quirk. The best scenario was I keep dodging and hope I die of exhaustion before they can do things worse to me than the poor shop owner.

The shop owner! my eyes shot over to him and he was coughing, groaning in pain. The first villain groaned as he bent down to look at him, " Damn it I didn't even kill him!"

" Stop making so much noise moron!" the skull helmeted one cried out to his partner. I looked around and people were stopping, recording what they say and taking pictures, super battles have always been a game to the public. What was wrong with them, a man was dying beneath the rubble and I was about to get shocked again by some psycho in a skull helmet!

Where are the damn pros when you need them?! Oh no, I can't be the only hope these people and that poor guy have for any hope of defense am I? The two robbers grew more and more agitated as more people showed up. The skull helmeted one started to fire small lightning bolts at cars and people alike. He hit them most the time, people tried to take their phone out and calling for help but just like with me they couldn't get a signal. More and more bodies started to hit the floor as the skulled man tried to make a path for him and his partner's escape. " Lemme punch our way through! I wanna see How long I can go this time before my knuckles start going all inside out!" The higher pitched said before looking to me and smiling, " You know if I were you I'd be want to stay down and play dead after getting shocked like that." He was right, all because of my damn quirk moving my body on its own I'm going to die now to some psychopath and not a single pro in sight!

The high pitched psycho with the apparent super strength quirk charged at me, at an unimpressive speed though, my body just did the dodging on its own, and...I did something by myself, as I dodged his charge i swung with a right hook and put all my weight into it as I knocked him on the back of his head and sent him nose first onto the pavement. I didn't have time to wait and see what he'd do next, the electro guy was still trying to scare people away and hurting them in the process and that man was still buried under the rubble. I moved as fast as I could back to the store owner, pushing the chunks of bricks off of him and helping him up, " Can you walk?!" I asked in a quick panicked voice, all he did was mumble something i couldn't make out. Blood was dripping from his mouth and i noticed some stained on my hand as I held onto his back for support, he was in much worse condition than I was with my one burn. Oh god my burn, just like that my attention went back to it and it felt worse than it did before.

I felt like I would fall backwards or start crying any second. But my body wouldn't let me, i still had plenty of juice. I rushed with the poor guy as fast as I could, my eyes always looking back to make sure psycho number one was still on the ground and that number two was still being trigger happy trying to clear a path. I managed to make it to someone's car, I banged on their window, " Hey! This guy needs help you gotta take him to a hospital!" Thank god they opened their passenger door. I helped the man in, I was about to get in the back of his car myself. But then I looked back and psycho number one was getting up from the pavement and appeared to be in a raging frenzy as he started smashing his fists into the road before charging for the crowd of people, ironically just as his partner had cleared a path.

" You idiot! You're wasting time!" the skulled man said, the psycho didn't care, he tried swinging at people and when he missed he would just slam his fist into the nearest corpse or body.

Oh fuck the sounds, I could hear the bones snapping and breaking from where I was and I was at least thirty feet away. I just stood there in fear as I watched the electro villain run away with a bag of cash in hand as his psycho friend kept up his rampage. I turned back to the driver of the car i was planning to get into, " Go! Get him to the hospital now!"

" What about you kid?"

" JUST FUCKING GO!" He drove off with smoke trailing behind him. I gulped in fear, sweat was washing over me like a waterfall as I marched toward the villain, " Hey! None of these people hurt you! I was the one who hit you remember?!"

As he turned around to look at me I actually noticed his eyes this time, they were bloodshot with rage but he had a smile on the whole time, " That's right! You hit me! You made my face hurt! Now I'm gonna make you wish you were that shop guy after I'm done with you!" he roared like some kind of wild animal as he charged at me, I stood firm for once in my life and remembered what my counselor said, if I just applied myself and focused. I focused on the man coming for me, and my body seemed to focus with me, I didn't move out of the way to dodge him this time, instead I crouched down at the last possible second and landed a hard left jab right into the psycho's gut. He grunted in pain and held his stomach tight and even gagged a little. I must have hit him somewhere sensitive.

Before he could react I did the only thing I could think of, I planted my foot firmly on his own as I stomped harder than I ever have before, in the process I grabbed hold of his brown hair and brought it in for a headbutt. Horrible decision. I felt myself get dizzy as I stepped backwards and felt uneasy. All I heard was the psycho yelling as he run right for me, I was getting tired. I dodged slower this time but managed to move still. He started to just swing crazy at me and I dodged the first few, but the burning on my back was still there and it hurt every time I moved, my head was throbbing with pain from the headbutt and I couldn't focus anymore. To top it off, I was tired, I was so so tired. He was too. He was breathing heavy and his punches slowed down and he stopped screaming. I thought maybe I had him on the ropes, but i didn't know anything anymore. My quirk stopped working as I grew too tired to move and simply stood there as he landed a punch harder than anything i've ever felt right onto my chest.

I must have flown at least six feet backwards before I hi the hard road. I coughed up blood and squinted at the sky before me as the sun shined in my eyes brightly. I turned my head side to side as hard as it was to move, and no one was around anymore. Everyone got away, the bystanders even went and helped those who had fallen or been hit get up and away. I rested my head on its side and wondered what was taking the villain so long to finish me off.

It took him a while before he got over to me. He stood over me and planted his foot on top of me and started pushing down on where he had hit me. I was too tired to even scream, all i could do was let out an inaudible cry as he tortured me. As he pushed down harder and harder I heard a distant rumbling. A blur of color zoomed over me and tackled the villain, planting him firmly into the concrete. The figure marched over my way and lifted me up, I couldn't see who it was, my eyes were shut, I was too tired to even open my own damn eyes. Then he spoke, " Ashitaka are you alright?! Say something!"

" D-dad?"

I felt my father do something he hadn't done since before my mother died because of me. He hugged me it seemed and I could feel what I guess was his sweat pour down on my face as it rolled of his, I swear I could have heard him sobbing a bit. He rushed me to the hospital as fast as he could with his super speed. I don't remember checking in, all I remember was waking up in a hospital bed with flowers and other novelty hospital gifts around me. I just wanted to go back to sleep, until i saw a framed photograph next to my bed on a nightstand. It was a newspaper clipping, my local paper. It had my student picture and said. " local hero saves dozens from psycho duo. "

I don't know what overcame me but I started crying right there in the hospital room alone. I remembered what my counselor had said. And he was right, I can't let my past mistake define me anymore, to honor my mother's spirit I am going to become a hero.

 **Author's notes**  
 **This is the first of what's going to be an ongoing series about this original character in the world of my hero academia. I'm very excited to be writing this and hope you all enjoy it! If you want to see how he'll change the story with his influence and presence be sure to keep checking in for the next update!**


	2. Chapter 2 Training

I spent a little over a week in the hospital and I was surprised when I came home to see my family actually happy to see me. My dad even sat down with me my first night home and berated me on not training mt quirk over the years, " you could have nailed both of those guys without any help if you only trained boy." That was the first time he's said anything remotely positive about my quirk since...you know when.

After I was home it was back to business, I had to catch up on any work i missed from school and went back to classes with people actually interested to talk to me. I didn't like the attention at all to be honest. What I had to do on my first day back however was see my guidance counselor. I told him to go ahead and to send what he could to UA, I told him he was right. I need to be selfless, I need to try and help others. But before all of that I need to get in shape, I need to perfect the limits of my quirk.

I spent every day after school at the baseball park near my neighborhood. They had an automatic baseball launcher and I would load it up and set it to its highest speed and stand about 30 feet away and dodged all I could until it ran out of balls. One day I was ballsy enough to try and catch one, I did it but it stung like hell. This would usually take up to half an hour of my time a day and I would have to call my big sister to pick me up and take me home everyday too, it was embarrassing but she was glad to see I was actually working to better my quirk I kept doing this until graduation, after that I had all day and night to work on my quirk, I didn't know if I was making progress though, I had never tried fully gauging myself before and I had no idea what I could do beside that one baseball idea and that was becoming maddening.

I didn't have any real friends I could call up and ask to spend their whole summer helping me get in shape for the UA entrance exams. My father was a pro hero and worked seven days a work, he said crime doesn't take days off and neither will he. My sister was still working as someone's sidekick and she spent her days off out of town with her friends, and my little brother was only twelve and would rather use his quirk to play games than help me. I could try to get into contact with but that would be awkward, he's not my counselor anymore since I graduated. There was only one person I knew who might agree to help me.

My grandfather was among the top heroes in the world back in his prime, the power to stop time for up to a minute at a time and being able to move freely in the time stopped world made him an unparalleled hero. He always wanted a true heir to his hero name Untouchable and maybe it was time I gave him that. I paced around my room early that morning fearful of what he may say, he was a stoic, cold man who viewed even my heroes like Endeavor as push overs, to be fair though I've always believed my grandfather exaggerated what he was capable of in his prime. But that didn't change how intimidating he was. I finally balled up and called him.

" What do you want Ashitaka?" Is all he said when he answered.

" Hey, granddad...I don't know if dad told you but I'm applying to UA."

He let out a long groan after that, " Let me guess you want me to pull some strings and get you in?"

" Not at all no! I...I was wondering if you could help me get in, help me work on my quirk. i have no idea what I'm doing and I need someone's help, so who better than one of the best heroes ever right granddad?"

" You can stop your brown nosing. Are you serious about getting in like this? About me couching you?"

I didn't hesitate when I said, " yes. I...I know now that I need to be like you and dad, a hero. Please help me."

The pause that followed was the longest I think I ever sat through, it couldn't have been more than ten seconds but it felt like ten hours. My heart skipped a beat honestly when he answered back, " Okay, fine. I'll pack up and head on over later today, I can tell your dad later about this."

" Huh? What would you need to pack?"

" Training equipment dumbass! Plus a change of clothes, If we're doing this than i'll be living with you and you will live, eat and shit my training. The same training your father gave up on. So are you still committed? I need to know now."

I let in a deep breathe and exhaled calmly thinking it over one last time, " Yes sir. I'm committed."

" Good to hear. See you in a few then." He hung up after that and I felt an all new feeling of stress and fear flood over my body and mind. I couldn't quit though, I have to stay dedicated to this. I did what I could to prepare myself for my grandfather appearing, i watched some stress relieving videos, played some video games and tried anything I could to stay calm. It didn't work.

My body told me when he was getting closer so i quickly shut off all my electronics as fast as I could, or at least I tried to. He just appeared in my room. His quirk allowed him to stop time for up to a minute and it looks like he used it to catch me off guard just for a lecture. My grandfather was a huge man, the largest i've seen. He stood six foot six and even at the age of seventy he had still visible muscles from his youth. Apparently I look more like him than my dad according to everyone, I guess I can see it. His face was blank of anything besides disappointment and rage. He was wearing his old hero uniform I noticed, his grey armored coat with a black undershirt and grey combat pants with padding. He didn't say a word to me yet, all he did was look around my room. " Playing video games and watching videos online instead of doing warm up exercises Ashitaka?"

I stood up straight and avoided eye contact, " Yes sir! I was trying to just get some relaxat-"

" Relaxing time? Relaxing time Ashitaka? You aren't even in UA yet! You don't get to relax until a job is done! Get in your gym clothes and meet me in the park. You have five minutes." He didn't say another word as he simply walked out of the room. Damn it, I knew he was going to be strict, but I suppose strict really is what I need if I'm going to make it into UA.

After putting on my mismatched work out clothes consisting of a blue sweat shirt and grey track pants I ran down the road as fast as I could to get to the park my grandfather insisted we train in on time. After rushing myself and not taking a single moment to stop and catch my breath, I made it after crossing through six city blocks and rushing through the gates of the park, seeing my grandfather still in his hero costume as he stood waiting for me by the entrance. " Twelve seconds late Ashitaka, I told you to be here in five minutes."

" Wha- grandpa come on I'm not even half a minute late."

" It only takes one second for a situation to change young man. You should know that all too well." I knew exactly what he was talking about, how I got mom killed. He was right, one second makes a difference, and twelve seconds makes twelve times the difference.

" yes sir." Is all I said keeping my head low as I caught my breath. My grandfather motioned for me to start walking with him as we began moving down the park trail.

" Down here there's a soccer field we can use for our combat training."

" Combat training? Already?" He couldn't be serious, he doesn't even know the limits of my quirk and he already wants to kick my ass?

" YES! Yes already Ashitaka, I need to gauge how much you and your father have been slacking with your training."

I felt ashamed after he said that, the first time I've ever put real training into my quirk has only happened just now in the past few weeks, and I was doing it all alone. We made it to the soccer field faster than we thought, it was so early no one was using it. Good for us then. " So, grandpa, how are you going to test my abilities? Are you gonna have me dodge soccer balls you kick at me?" I asked optimistically, what he said next was what I assumed he meant by combat training.

" Don't be a fool Ashitaka, we aren't doing some kid friendly combat training where I put our safety first. No, we'll both be pushing our limits." He ended his sentence with a devilish smirk on his face, he seemed almost happy to be training me but i must have imagined any happiness the old man got out of being with me. " Back in my day I was considered the number one hero by most of the public, until All Might showed up and made me looks like yesterday's stale bread. My time stop quirk is unrivaled, I kept it's secret well and I was more feared than even the most dangerous of villains for decades. But now I'm old, out of shape and only perform my time stop at about ten percent of what I could thirty years ago."

Out of shape? This giant was claiming to be out of shape? And even then ten percent of his time skip was a vague answer I thought, did he mean ten percent of it's daily usage or ten percent of it's individual uses? " Now then Ashitaka, we'll be doing this combat training every other day of this training schedule understand? And if you've failed to beat me by the end of January then I will personally send a letter to UA demanding you not be accepted in this year."

" You can't be serious! How am I supposed to figure out how to beat you in less than three months?!"

" Your quirk is Ultra Instinct right? It's one of a kind, so learn how to use it and use your powers to beat me! And if you even try to pull your punches or slack on your training I will make sure you experience a world of pain worse than I made your father go through."

He was dead serious too. There was no point bargaining so I simply rose my hands up into an amateurish boxing pose and gulped waiting to see what he would do. My body started moving on it's own and rushed for him before he even moved. ' Holy shit maybe I can just outspeed him and get this combat training over with fast!' I thought wrongly. Before I even traveled more than a foot I felt a bizarre feeling move over my whole body as I fell to the ground, it felt like someone just knocked a dozen punches into my gut. As I clenched my stomach in pain and laid on the ground I looked up to see grandpa standing over as he cracked his knuckles, " you acted too soon Ashitaka. Was that you or your body?"

" M-my body..." I let out best I could.

" Get up and we'll try again. You need to learn when to counter my time stop if you hope to beat me."

Counter his time stop? How could I do something like that? All i could feel beforehand was an unreal feeling through my whole body and then the after effects of what he did in his time stop. No wonder he was named Untouchable. Nevertheless I got up as he ordered and tried to straighten my body up. My grandfather surprised me next when he actually moved in swinging a few punches, not throw away punches either, finely trained and precise punches. But he couldn't land a hit on me as my body moved on it's own and kept me safe from the the dangers it was capable of avoiding. While my body worked on its own keeping me safe I focused on what could be a give away to my grandfather's quirk. As I grabbed his last jab I noticed he was tired already, I swore I heard him whisper something as my body moved again on it's own and my hands let go of his arm instead opting to go for his face, then the bizarre feeling returned and next thing I knew i was trapped in a headlock.

" Don't think that this is going to be easy." He said as he tightened his grip, hurting me more. I squirmed and tried to break free and after what seemed like several minutes he finally let go.

" You have no clue what you're doing when it comes to fighting do you? It's disgraceful, your quirk is a gift most would dream of and you disregard it until now?" As he went on ranting against me I knew every word he said was right. It still hurt though, to just be reminded of what a failure I am with my quirk. I thought he was going to hit me next, I forced my body to stay still as best I could and shut my eyes shut as I felt his fist winding up. I could feel a light breeze stop right in front of my face. I opened my eyes and saw his fist right there just an inch away from my nose, " Keep your eyes open Ashitaka. Repeat what you see me do!" He said as he performed the punch again, this time my body didn't even feel the need to move on it's own, I knew and my body knew he wasn't trying to hurt me in this moment. " This is just another thing we'll have to add onto your training, I'll be training you in my preferred fighting style, wing chun." he said as he demonstrated another punch followed by another from his other hand.  
" This is what we'll focus on for the rest of the day, tomorrow it'll be all about building stamina, speed and strength." I nodded to my grandfather as I did my best to imitate his pose and began throwing punches trying my best to replicate his moves, after a while he stopped punching with me and focused only on helping me, straightening my arms, moving my legs to where they needed to be for the stance.

We were in that park until noon practicing. As we finally went home for food I thought we were done for the day, but no he decided I had to wash his car too. " But grandpa this is just a chore. I don't see-"

" Haven't you watched any of the classic movies?" He asked me with a cold look.

" Ummmm...the oldest movie I've seen I think is Star Wars?" I said shyly. He groaned and handed me a bucket and wash rag.

" Just clean it. And after you clean my car then you'll start on repainting this whole ugly house."

" The whole house?" I said worriedly.

" Yes! Not just the house, but the garage, the fences, the mailbox, and even the inside of the house!"

I sighed as I took a minute to process this. " I have to do this all today?"

" Of course not, you'll be doing this every other day starting today, got it?"

" Yes sir." Is all I muttered as I grabbed the bucket and washrag and went to work.

I got as much as I could that day done, and then went inside after six hours of hard labor. Grandpa demanded I sit down with the family at the dinner table, it was the most awkward meal I ever sat through. My grandfather just telling my dad about how i asked him to help me and how he was moving in and that was that. My dad didn't argue back but just seemed angry at him. He only looked at me a few times and he seemed to have a look a sympathy every time he did. He knew more than anyone else in the world about the insane training i was going through. After eating my dinner I was told I had one hour to do as I pleased with my night and then it was off to bed. I didn't even do that, I went straight to bed so I could have an extra hour of sleep for tomorrow.

I woke up to my body trying to keep me safe from my grandpa as he dumped a bucket of ice onto my bed, thanks to my quirk i was able to just roll out of bed and avoid the cheap wake up call. My grandpa smiled seeing my reaction speed, " Good to see your quirk works even in your sleep. Now, put this on." he said as he tossed me some weird outfit. As i caught it I noticed it was oddly heavy, I didn't question it at first and put it on as commanded. There was odd padding all over it and even some weird tech in various spots. My grandfather then took out a remote and pushed a single button, and the weight of the outfit doubled, causing me to hunch over.

" What the hell!? Grandpa what the hell is this?!"

" It's a training suit, usually for people who have super strength or speed. You'll be wearing this outfit every now and then to help push you past your limits."  
He had to be fucking crazy, I could barely even walk in this thing.

" Grandpa...I can't train in this thing! This is just abuse!" What happened next hurt my pride a bit, He wound back his hand to slap me, my body moved to dodge but due to the weighted suit I couldn't move anywhere near fast enough as he smacked me with what seemed like the force of a pro fighter going for the title belt. I hit the ground of my bedroom hard and all he said was " You have thirty seconds to get up." I let out a painful gasp of air and did my best to get up in time. This suit had to weigh at least seventy pounds and my body wasn't anywhere near strong enough to handle this. But I had to keep going, I focused on moving one part of my body at a time, first my knees, my hands, then my legs and soon enough I was up with three seconds to spare.

My grandpa motioned for me to follow him, " Now come on, we're jogging down to this breakfast bar four blocks down the road." No wonder my dad quit on this training when he was my age, this was worse than anything they would make a cadet go through in the military. But nonetheless I gathered what energy I could and jogged with the old man down the road, my stomach growled and I had to stop to puke twice, there wasn't even any food in the second round of vomiting and it was just stomach acid. When we finally got to the restaurant I collapsed in the nearest booth and my grandpa went ahead and ordered for both of us. He ordered me two meals saying, " If you want to build muscle and put that body to use you need the diet to back it up."

After finishing the massive meal i was thankful when he gave me an hour to rest as we waited at a bus stop. " Are we going to take the bus to the park grandpa?"

" Don't be a fool Ashitaka, we're just here so you can let all of that food digest, should only take an hour. After that we're walking back to the park and it's back to more work outs and pushing your quirk beyond your low expectations for it."

It was like this almost every day for the next one hundred days, we'd spend a day focusing on working on the reflex time of my quirk, working out, and doing combat practice. Combat practice always went the same, my body moved on it's own to try and counter his time stop always seeming to go for his face and then he'd stop time and beat me up while he could. I was making progress however, my stamina had nearly tripled and I could use my quirk longer than ever before without getting weak and dizzy.  
But now that a hundred days had passed and the entrance was drawing closer, my grandpa decided it was time for one final test. He gave me two days to rest and suggested I rest all I could because after those two days we'd have one final fight to test myself. If I beat him he was going to let me apply for UA, if I failed to beat him he was going to send a personal letter to UA's principal demanding i not be allowed in this year no matter how well I might do on the entrance exam.

As I woke up the morning of this final test I put on the weighted training outfit I had become accustomed to. It didn't feel anywhere near as heavy anymore and we even increased it's weight to a hundred pounds. I had grown fairly huge in my training, I grew another inch so now I stood at an even six foot and my muscle would show even tho i was wearing such a thick and weighted costume. As fast as I could I made it to the same park we had spent all our training days, as I left the house I stopped and turned around, admiring the new red paint job my house had, every single day I had to spend what free time I had painting it inside and out, I actually finished earlier than I thought and I was glad to see my house looking better than it has in years. ENough of that though, I walked over as fast as I could to the park and waited in the empty soccer field where we always trained, I played with a lost baseball as I waited. I got there before my grandfather and surprised him as he finally showed up nearly a half hour later.

" Ahhh, you're here early Ashitaka."

I nodded, " yes sir, I had a hard time sleeping, anxiety I guess."

My grandpa actually smirked as he walked over, " You're wearing the weighted gear for this? You know this is the final test right? This is just going to throw you off."

I looked up to him in the eyes and kept as calm a face as I could, " No, I need this for my plan." He seemed content with my answer and took three paces back, assuming a fighting pose I knew all too well at this point. " Alright then Ashitaka, show me if you're worthy or not." I took my own fighting stance, nearly identical to his thanks to his training, I waited for him to make the first move. He slowly made his way forward and stood face to face with me, he still towered over me by half a foot and was quick to throw his first punch, my body reacted accordingly and caught his fist, I added some action to it myself and used his caught arm to yank him down to my level and plowed into him with a might right uppercut to his chin.

He fell backwards but I held on tight and pulled him back for another one, it felt good to beat him like this after the hell he made me go through, I landed another blow this time punching him in the gut over and over for what I honestly wished lasted longer before he yelled out, "STOP!" as he let those words out my hands let go and moved for his mouth, and then next thing I knew he was ten feet away and I was on my back on the ground. " Damn time stop " I muttered to myself as I got up as fast as I could, rolling away from a flying kick he tried to land on me.

As I stood up it finally all clicked, why my hands always moved for his face before he used his time stop. All this time my hands were moving for his mouth to cover it up! He has to say the word stop for his quirk to work! I smiled as I blocked his next few attempts at attacks, I kept an eye on his mouth, sure enough he muttered something as my hands went to move in on his mouth and then I was back on the ground, this time my head under neath his foot as he applied pressure to keep me down. I Groaned and even growled like an animal as I tried to get him off of me, whenever I seemed to get one foot off me he delivered a kick with the other one and held me still.

" You've certainly gotten a lot better Ashitaka...but you will never pass at this rate." He said coldly at me. He was wrong I kept telling myself, I stopped thinking about what to do and let my body take full control. He lifted his other leg to stomp on me and my body acted accordingly, buckling up like a horse and knocking him off of me. I got up as fast as I could and unzipped the outfit, getting out as fast as I could.

" I'd say the warm up is done now wouldn't you say grandpa?" He looked legitimately shocked as he got off of the ground and smiled with what seemed like a sense of pride,

" This warm up has you drained of far too much energy boy, but I can tell you have something up your sleeve." He was right, From out of one of the pockets of my weighted uniform I took out the baseball from earlier and held onto it tightly.

" A Baseball?" my grandfather said as any sense of pride left his face, " is that your secret plan? A baseball? You cant beat me with a baseball boy, I'll just use my quirk before you can get it out of your hand!"

I kept a calm face as I charged forward, only fighting with my legs as I showed off all the kicks he had shown me this past several weeks. Front kicks, round kicks, he was barely able to dodge most of them, the others he blocked. Nonetheless I had him losing ground and he was now the one playing the defensive end of this fight. I was moving much faster now with the suit off me and he was already tired from before, just like I was planning. As I went back to a normal fighting pose, I brought my left arm back for a mighty swing unbeknownst to him it was intended to only be a decoy, as I swung forward, I had my right arm with the baseball at the ready, pulling it back for a quick pitch and let my body take control from there. I saw it happening, he opened his mouth and I could even hear as he muttered the first few sounds, "S-" in that instant my body changed which arms were moving as my right arm came froward and threw the baseball as hard as I could, hitting my grandpa right in his mouth just before he finished the P sound in the word.

He took the hit hard and held his mouth in pain. Now was my chance to finish this and get his approval, I tackled him as hard as I could to the ground and place both my hands over his mouth. I smiled as I looked down on him, he was scared, I figured out his quirk and he knew it. He held his arms up in a form of surrender and I released my grip over his mouth. "...Young man, you actually managed to do what no villain nor any hero was able to do in all my years as a pro." He smiled and took hold of my hand with his own, " You have far more than it takes to make a fine hero and carry on my namesake."

A smile was brought to my face going ear to ear and I was griped is hand hard, I never knew i needed this kind of acceptance. My quirk isn't so much of a curse after all, untrained my quirk caused the death of my mother, but thanks to hard work and proper teaching it was able to help me defeat the man known as untouchable. I The two of us stood up, I swear my grandpa looked happier than I must have been, he finally had a descendant he viewed as worthy. Now with my grandpa's approval, I was ready to take on the entrance exam at UA in three days.

 **Author's notes  
** **thank you all so much for continuing to read this, Next chapter is when Ashitaka Akira will actually begin interacting with all the characters from my hero academia and changing up the story in his own ways. Again thank you all so much for reading and leave any comments or thoughts you want, it's all appreciated.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Entrance Exam

On the day of the entrance exam I woke up in a nervous sweat. I checked what time it was and I still had another two hours before I needed to be up. Of course my own nerves would mess me up on such an important day. I tried going back to sleep but all I could do was toss and turn. I decided to go ahead and get out of bed, putting on my weighted suit and did my morning routine before anyone else was awake.

I went outside for my usual quick jog and it finally dawned on me as I left the house. If i get accepted into UA I'll have to dorm there, it's over fifty miles away and it'll be my first real time where I'll be 100% on my own. I had to stop worrying about these things, I didn't need them clouding my mind before or during the exam. After my morning routine I waited on my family and for breakfast to be made. My grandfather was the second one up after me and he never cooked anything, said it wasn't the patriarch's job to cook. So he made my dad cook breakfast instead when he woke up. I feel like my dad and I were finally about to reconnect after the incident with those robbers, but then grandpa moved in and I've been spending all my time with him and dad and I just went back to not talking to each other.

So breakfast went by as silent as ever. As soon as I finished my grandpa ordered for me to get out of my weighted gear and put some decent clothes on. I wore my typical buttoned up school uniform and matching pants, didn't really have anything else nice to wear, and I packed a purple tracksuit in my backpack to wear once the combat portion of the test would be underway. After that my grandpa and I wasted no time at all as we rushed out the day, I think I heard my little brother call out good luck but I didn't want to waste time to make sure I heard him right.

The drive was long and tedious, driving by town after town listening to my grandfather's weird taste in music. He didn't let me wear my headphones, " This music will help you get into the mood for an exam Ashitaka. So listen up and concentrate."

" How is concentrating to old pop rock going to help me with an exam Grandpa?"

" Try memorizing the beats and lyrics to test questions. It's how I got such good grades, you'll need to score on both exams remember that."

The rest of the ride went like that, he'd tell me some hint or talk about his stories from his time as a pro trying to fill me with confidence but nothing could shake my nerves. As we finally arrived at UA I wasted no time in getting out of the car and made my way for the UA main building. The school was massive, much larger than my junior high and larger than any high school I've seen. I think I admired its sight too long because some dude tapped on my shoulder, " Huh?"

The boy stood about a half foot shorter than me and had unkempt black hair and sharp animal like teeth. " Yo dude you okay? You seem to be zoning out? You stressed or something?"

" Oh, yeah I am actually. I'm here for the entrance exam...are you here for it too?"

He gave me a confident smile as he looked up at me and did a thumbs up, " Hell yeah I am. With my quirk I've got the combat exam in the bag." With the hand he had already up doing a thumbs up he suddenly hardened it as it appeared stone like.

" Woah, holy shit that's a pretty cool quirk. All I can do is react to things better than most people."

" Hey that sounds pretty cool too man don't sell yourself short. I can still get hit like anyone else and I'm not the fastest guy around, but if you have super fast reflexes you must never get hit right?"

"...Well, that's the idea I suppose. Oh! Where are my manners, I'm Ashitaka Akira." I said as I extended a hand out to shake.

He accepted my hand shake and pulled me in as he gripped on it hard, " Nice to meet ya Akira, I'm EiJiro Kirishima." I felt rather uncomfortable at how friendly he was acting toward me and I let go of the handshake.

" Well, nice to meet you Kirishima. I Suppose we should make our way for the main hall now." Kirishima nodded and walked beside me as we went on in. Honestly this was probably the most interaction I've had with someone my own age since I graduated Junior high. It felt nice to talk to someone for more than two minutes who wasn't my grandpa. Honestly it was all sorta weird to me in the moment.

" So...Kirishima, if you don't mind me asking why do you want to be a pro hero?"

He looked surprised by my question at first but quickly went back to his confident aesthetic, " I just want to be like my hero Crimson Riot. There's not a manlier guy on the planet. How about you Akira?"

" I just need to be able to protect and save people. I owe it to someone I guess." As we continued our small talk into the building and through the hallways, I felt overwhelmed by just how many kids were here for the entrance exam. I even saw a few pros walking around, teachers more than likely. The line just to get into the main hall was long as hell and it seemed like it took forever while we waited in line.

Kirishima and I kept going about our small talk, talking about where we're from, heroes we'd like to sidekick under, and my personal favorite subject we talked about was the weirdest quirks we've ever seen. I told him, " I knew an upperclassmen a few years ago who's quirk made his mouth a working blender, complete with spinning and everything."

Kirishima laughed picturing it, " That's pretty fucking weird but I can top it! I knew this girl who could shoot our her fingernails like projectiles, but they wouldn't grow back after she shot them and they'd only go like two feet in distance max."

Wow, with a quirk as useless as that I may have to reconsider how I've viewed my own quirk in the past. We finally were able to get into the main hall and we took our seats near the far left side of the hall, sitting right on the edge of a row. Everyone seemed so quiet as we waited for some official to come out and get us started. It was soon but not soon enough when a man with a crazy yellow hairdo wearing sunglasses and a black leather outfit reminiscent of an eighty's rocker came waltzing out onto the stage.

" How ya doing boys and girls can I get an awwwee yeah?!" He brought his hand up to his ear expecting us all to cheer like he asked, I think I may have heard one guy over in the middle let out a faint, " ye ". It was pretty embarrassing and the speaker knew it for sure.

After he tried to recompose himself he told us all we would need to know about the written and combat exams. We'd go ahead and take the written here in the main hall, and then depending on what card we got would determine which training ground we go to for our combat exam. As I looked at the card given to me it said I was in Combat zone A. Kirishima leaned in too close for my comfort and smiled, holding his hand up for a high five, " Alright we both got into zone A we can blast through the exam together!"

Before I could respond some kid with glasses stood up and cleared his throat, " Excuse me! But you are being extremely rude! We are trying to listen to the school's official and you're yelling back there!"

what crawled up his ass, I didn't like him talking to Kirishima like that. I may have just me the guy but he was the only person I knew here so I guess I just reacted on my own, " Well aren't you being just as rude by yelling too?" The glasses wearing boy just glared at me, he held his hands straight out and then pointed to the teacher and then back to me as he went on rambling, " This is a prestigious school and you are making a mockery of our teacher by speaking over-"

As he kept on going another kid behind him threw a wad of paper at his head. " Oh shut the hell up and sit down already. The more you all talk the longer we gotta wait to take the exam!" The glasses wearing kid then straightened his outfit and sat back down keeping a calm and stoic demeanor. Kirishima sighed as it appeared all the blame had been shifted away from him.

The school official, who i later learned was named Present Mic, began explaining how much each enemy was worth, how even if we fail one of the tests we can still get into the school if we do well enough in another test. But the catch was to get into the hero program you had to score high enough during the combat exam, otherwise you won't qualify for the hero program at all and will have to settle for general studies, support or business as your main study program.

The written exam was relatively hard but I had confidence that I passed it with a high enough score. I was never worried about the written exam, but the combat exam I still had my worries and doubts over. As soon as we all finished the written exam Present Mic ordered for us to leave our papers where we were and to go to the locker rooms so we can change into what we brought for the combat exam. Next thing I knew Kirishima and I were standing at the gates of training ground A.

It looked like it was a massive city beyond the gates. How could a school, even one like UA afford something this insane? I looked around to see how all was taking the exam in this zone with me. Of course there was Kirishima who was busy doing some stretches next to me. I noticed a girl who appeared to have vines instead of hair, she was pretty and seemed kind. I wonder why someone who comes off like that would bother taking this exam. I kept looking around hoping to get a good assessment on who I need to avoid during the exam so I could get the most possible points, I wouldn't want to get stuck with someone far more powerful than me and have them destroy all the robots before I can.

The boy who threw the paper wad at the kid with glasses was here too. He was actually smiling, and not a smile of confidence like Kirishima had, no his smile told me he was looking forward to destruction. His smile was one of a man who craved and loved violence. Hell he was already showing off his quirk as everyone wormed up, making little explosions in his hands, insisting that he can make blasts several times larger with no effort. I'd have to avoid him for sure.

I kept looking around trying to see how else could be a threat to my score, the only other person that stood out was a girl who appeared to have headphone jacks coming down from her ear lobes. She must have a weak quirk, I'll just stay near her to make sure no one can take my points. I cleared my throat and nudged Kirishima, " Hey, Kirishima. I was thinking I'd stay near the purple haired girl over there. My quirk isn't destructive at all so I need to stay away from the people with stronger quirks like that guy with the happy murder face over there. You should do the same to make sure you get a good score."

Kirishima crosseed his arms and blew out some air, returning me his same confident look, " Look don't worry about me man. Besides it'd be unmanly of me to not go all in. If I happen to come across mister splodey or someone else strong I'll just show em up and take first place no matter what!"

His persistence of being manly was admirable but it wouldn't get him far as strategies go. Before I could offer some advice Present Mic appeared in a tower overlooking us, " Alright ya soon to be heroes, get on in there and rock N roll! Yeeeaaah!" The gates for the training zone opened quickly and I moved as close as I could to the purple haired girl with earphone jacks and ran along side her as we all charged in.

It was immediately after we all were inside the training grounds that we split off looking for robots to thrash. I noticed Kirishima simply ran down the main road with the angry explosion kid to fight the nearest batch of robots. Everyone else ran down intersecting roads and streets to find some. Earphone girl I made sure to pay attention to, my best chance of getting kills would be to stay near someone weak and she seemed to fit the part. She stopped running and I stopped as well, waiting to see what she was doing, she placed one of her jacks into the road itself, waited a few seconds and then ran down an alleyway. I followed after her hoping I made the right choice. Sure enough in the alleyway were two of each robots waiting for people to come and find them it seemed.

Before I could rush at them and secure my points the purple haired girl extended her earjacks and penetrated one of the two point bots, after that I felt and heard an incredibly loud noise as the robot blew to smithereens. Well, awesome she wasn't weak after all. So much for staying near weak people. I ran out of the alleyway though another exit which lead me to a new street. I looked to and fro and saw a few people struggling with the bots here. As I looked about my body quickly jumped to the side as I dodged a charging one point robot. I tried to land a kick to it after it charged but it did nothing. Of course it wouldn't, I lack any serious power for this sort of destruction.

I looked around for something I could use to help me out, my eyes wandered all over as I let my body take over and moved away and dodged every attack of the robot. My eyes finally stopped on a separated arm shield of one of the two point bots. I grabbed it as I rolled away from another attack of the bot and stood ready now with a way to kill these things. I stood ready for it to make its predictable move, big shocker it charged with its arms sticking out with little intelligence, I side stepped out of its way and plunged the pointier end of the shield into the exposed lower part of the robot, causing it to fall to the ground. I was swift as I dug my makeshift weapon out and stood over the bot as I forced all my weight onto the shield and brought it down heavily into the robot's neck, decapitating it and earning myself my first point.

I looked around and noticed most of the other bots in this area were still standing. Until the crazy kid came running down the road exploding every bot in his path as he made contact with them. He was insane, he would even create his explosions near the other kids, i saw several of them get knocked down from the mere shock waves of his explosions or even hold their ears in pain from being too close to one of them. No matter what I knew I couldn't get the points I needed if I was around him, I had to keep to my plan of staying near the weaker fighters, although that plan was failing miserably now.

As I was about to run for another road, my body quickly ducked as pieces of shrapnel flew over me. I turned back around to see only the same angry kid next to a freshly blown up bot, he smiled at me but his eyes were filled with rage, " What are you looking at loser?! Scarred of me?! Well you should be! I'm gonna take all the points I can and leave nothing for the weaklings like you!"

"What a fucking asshole holy shit" I heard come from down the alley I was in moments ago as the purple haired girl came walking back out surveying the situation. It was a good thing mister explodey didn't hear her, I don't wanna know what he'd do if he was insulted like that. I looked around more, maybe it was best to go off on my own and pick off the robots hiding alone if there were any.

Before I could do any of that my body began moving again, the psycho was back to blowing the robots up without a care and shrapnel and parts went everywhere. I had to dodge as a large chunk of robot head flew past me. I noticed a few of the kids were hit directly by the flying parts and were down on the pavement either groaning in pain or knocked out completely. Fuck, if I just get out of this road I'll be fine and I can get more points.

I began running down the road hoping to find some more, as soon as I saw a group of them I rose the shield I had been carrying up as they launched their projectiles at me all at once. The shield was weak and started to actually fall to pieces after a while. I waited until their firing stopped and then tossed the shield off of me and tried to think up a way to beat these things. I did a quick count of the group, nine in total, five one pointers, three two pointers and one three pointer. Destroying all of these would for sure get me close to placing in the top of the results. Only I had no way to kill them, directly anyway.

I charged at one of the two pointers, I made sure to get its attention fast as I yelled at it and made myself open. It began to charge for me as it prepped its tail to smack into me. I ran away from the scorpion like bot and ran straight for the only three pointer. The three pointer started locking on all these red dots on me, perfect. I got only a few feet away from it and stood still, letting it lock onto me as it stayed still to aim, the two pointer behind me. I let my body take control as I focused on what to do next, I jumped and rolled to the side as I faced the three pointer, it stayed locked onto me and was oblivious as the two pointer's tail struck into it's core and caused it to be out of commission. As a bonus it looked like the two pointer took some damage as well from penetrating the three point bot.

My body began moving again as I side stepped one of the one point bots as it rushed past me, it swirled around on its wheels and came back around for me just as the two pointer charged for me too. I did my best to avoid best of the bots, ducking, jumping back and side to side. All my training was paying off but I still couldn't keep this up forever and I wasn't ready for what was next.

The psycho explosion master came roaring back in my direction, " I TOLD YOU I WAS KILLING ALL OF THESE THINGS LOSER!" I was still busy dodging the attacks and wasn't fast enough for what happened next. Not even four feet away from me he collided with the one pointer bot, smacking his palm against it and then igniting his explosion. The force alone was enough to knock me back, but it was the shrapnel that came flying out of it and so close from me that sealed the deal. Thankfully my arms reacted fast enough to block the metal from piercing my torso and stomach. Only problem is now I had bits of sharp jagged metal stuck in my arms.

The pain was worse than anything I had ever felt, I've never been stabbed like this before. I bit my lip in pain trying to hold back my screams but I couldn't do it, " FUUUUCK!" I yelled out as blood dripped out of my arms. The psycho didn't even care that he had caused me so much pain, he just continued to blow up the reamining robots I had hoped would land me my spot in the top scores.

I finally managed to stay still after the initial shock wore off, more and more robots had come around to this area, I noticed the purple haired girl and Kirishima were here too with some of the other kids. More and more robots started appearing as it looked like the test would end soon. There was no way I could pass the test now. Not when every movement of my arms caused more blood to spill out of me and worsen the most painful injury I've ever taken. Getting electrocuted all those months ago didn't even hurt half as much as this. I groaned more in pain and some tears even escaped my eyes.

Kirishima destroyed another robot and then came over to me, shocked to see my state of being, " Woah hell dude! What happened?"

" That...fucking explosion psycho being careless is what happened...this is from the shrapnel of a robot he blew up right in my face...I could have died if my arms didn't take all the damage." I said as I tried not to cry in front of the guy I had met only hours ago. Kirishima and I both looked back toward the latest explosion sound as sure enough he was still careless of what happened when he blew up these robots so close to others. Kids were on the ground screaming in pain, holding their bloody wounds filled with metal or were unconscious. " This guy wants to be a fucking hero?!" I said to Kirishima.

Kirishima groaned and shrugged, " He sure has the quirk for it, but he seriously needs to work on his attitude and game plans." My body then reacted on its own again as chunks from another robot came flying for us, only somehow I knew more were coming for Kirishima and he wasn't all stonned up to protect himself in the moment. I instinctively used my weight to sort of jump onto him so he would dodge the incoming storm of metal, and in the process a blunt chunk of it hit me right in my ribs. I fell to the ground with him as I landed on the guy. He pushed me off sadly which only caused me to yell out, " SHIT!" as he happened to shove me on my ribs which I feared were now broken.

" Woah dude! What was that for are you crazy?!" He asked angrily as he stood up.

I tried to get up, but i couldn't force any weight on my arms, the pain was already bad enough, I used my legs to get up and got up slowly. I hunched over as I stood up, the pain in my ribs was severe and I could barely speak, " I...saved you dumbass...metal was coming...right for your ass and you weren't hard." I felt a liquid run down out of my mouth that I knew wasn't spit after I spoke.

Kirishima seemed to take notice of this and had an apologetic look to him, " Oh..fuck I'm sorry to have snapped at you like that man I'm sorry. Are you alright? You're bleeding from your mouth now man! You need to call it quits!"

I didn't want to hear that, I wasn't calling it quits after I worked so hard. I knew my injuries weren't bad enough to kill me just yet. Although it hurt more than anything else I've ever gone through. " I'm not quitting." I said out to him weakly, " Maybe if we work together we can each get half points for destroying the robots? I can distract them and you kill em!"

He seemed to think it over, I don't think he would have gone along with it, but since I saved him he nodded his head. " Alright just promise you won't get hurt anymore than you already have!"

I nodded and slowly made my way over to one of the three pointers, yelling weakly at in hopes it would notice me, " Hey! Ass muncher look here! An easy target ready for the pickings!" It locked onto me and slowly began to roll towards me, before it could get close enough Kirishima came in from the side and stuck his hardened arm right into the robot, deactivating it instantly. Please god, please let me get half points for doing this.

We kept this up for another two minutes, killing five more bots in the process, all of them two pointers. I huffed and breathed heavily as I stood there in pain after our latest kill, I was doing the easier part but it sure didn't feel like it. I was constantly uttering curses under my breath as a way to try and alleviate the pain I suppose although I'm positive it wasn't helping. Kirishima gave me a thumbs up after he killed another bot, I didn't even know one was near me honestly, I think my quirk was wearing down with how tired and hurt I was. Thankfully I wasn't dizzy yet, which means my quirk would still work if I was in any real danger.

But speaking of real danger, the ground began shaking oddly. " Oh fuck don't tell me it's an earthquake!" I said to Kirishima, He simply pointed up as a giant shadow engulfed the entire street. I looked up with him and my jaw dropped as I saw an ginormous robot that stood taller than the buildings. I remember Present Mic mentioning a zero point robot I think, but I thought it would be a harmless little thing not a monster.

Everyone began retreating from it, Kirishima looked at me and sighed, " We can't get points from that thing so let's split!" he said as he started taking off. I started to walk after him as fast as I could, but then I heard more explosions behind me. I turned back around and sure enough the crazy kid was still destroying any robots there. My arms were hanging at my side lazily as any movement caused too much pain for me to bare and I simple ducked out of the way of some shrapnel, which didn't help my broken ribs at all. As I gasped for air, raising my head up I was about to turn tail and flee like everyone else. But then I noticed the purple haired girl from earlier, she was down on the pavement, a robot's head was laying next to her own head.

" Oh fuck...don't tell me she's dead." I looked over to the explosion quirk user and sure enough it had to have come from his quirk as I noticed some parts of the robots were in tact as he blew them up, and there weren't any dead bots around the girl, the head must have flown off after its body blew up and hit her in the back of the head as she ran off with the others. I ran over with my arms still noodle like at my sides and my ribs seemingly screaming in pain. I stood over her and nudged her with my foot, " Hey...wake up come on!" I placed my foot on her back and sighed relief as I felt her moving as she breathed. I looked around for anyone who could help, the giant was coming closer and crushing everything in its path, all the kids who had been knocked out or were hurt already had all either woken up and quit the exam and left, or ran tail at the sight of the giant. It was just me, the girl, the giant robot of doom and a psycho who kept destroying all the smaller bots.

This was going to hurt like hell I thought to myself as I kneelled down. I began moving my arms and grunted in pain, cringing my face as I turned her over so I could grab her easier. I placed one arm under her legs and let out more profanities as more blood came out of my wounds as a result. I placed my other arm under her back and lifted her up with my remaining strength. She wasn't heavy at all, she was small honestly but in the moment she felt like a thousand pounds. I turned back behind me and the giant was getting closer and closer, I looked back ahead of me and started going as fast as I could with the girl in my arms.

By the time I made it a block away the robot was able to have caught up with me, it would have for sure stepped on her if I hadn't done anything. Her earphone jacks bounced off herself and me as I kept pushing myself to keep her safe, my injuries weren't even my main concern anymore. I didn't want to let someone else die.

I felt myself slowing down and could hear that the robot was coming closer and closer, but I kept going as hard as I could. I made it a whole three more city blocks before I felt my body give out and I fell onto the pavement on top of the girl. I couldn't breathe and looked over my shoulder as the robot brought it's hand down to grab us. I braced myself and told the girl I was sorry as the hand came mere inches from us. Then suddenly it stopped.

I looked at the giant hand in fear, was I in some sort of before death trance? Then I heard over some speakers, " Thank you all for participating! The combat exam is now over!"

I tried to get up but my legs failed on me and I stayed laying there over the girl. I rolled off of her and made sure she wasn't hurt anymore from me falling on her, she seemed fine and her breathing was normal. I was now laying on my back against the pavement with the robot blocking the sun out of my eyes. Then Kirishima was standing over me, " Damn dude! I thought you were behind me the whole time Akira! I looked back to see if you were still with me a few minutes ago and you were gone! I came running back as soon as I could..." He then glanced over at the girl, then back to me, I'm sure he noticed now how much blood stained my track suit from my little rescue attempt. " Holy hell what happened?"

I couldn't say anything back to him, it hurt too much. I laid there and made sure he didn't touch me, he tried to help me up and all I did was scream in pain as he tried. Everything felt like it was on fire now and all I wanted to do was lay there and wait for real medical help. Finally a short old lady with an odd visor came to us. " My my you certainly ended up much worse than the others in this zone didn't you? But you were very brave young man!" she extended her lips in a creepy manner and placed them on my forehead, leaving them there for a few seconds. I felt my ribs pain vanish, the weakness of my legs fade away and the shrapnel lodged in me fell out as my skin and muscles grew back and pushed them out. I rose up and felt fine, newer than ever honestly.

" Holy shit...thank you ma'am!" I said as I stood up, exhilarated to no longer be in such pain. she smiled back at me and then did the same healing kiss to the girl. The girl opened her eyes suddenly and rose up, confused.

" Why am I over here?" She looked at the giant robot that was over her and seemed more than confused, " What the hell did I miss?! What happened?!"

Kirishima then grabbed me by the shoulders, " My buddy here saved your life! You were knocked out and he carried you to safety away from that giant death machine! Like a real man!"

I felt embarrassed as he praised me and the girl looked at me concerned, " Wait, weren't you all beaten up and bloody a few minutes ago? What did you do to help me?"

I cleared my throat and my face felt like it was burning up as I looked down at my feet like I usually did when a girl talked to me, " Yeah...I was bleeding from my arms and my ribs were broken, but you got knocked out from a flying robot head and I picked you up and carried you all the way over here." I looked back up at her to see her response and she seemed genuinely shocked.

" Oh, well thanks. I normally don't like people having to help me like that, but I guess I couldn't help myself in that situation, and you really went out of your way to help me. So yeah...thanks." She said as she twirled her ear phone jacks around her finger.

" No problem honestly." Is all I could say back. Then I remembered something, " Um excuse me miss nurse? What about the kid who stayed behind fighting the robots? Is he alright?"

" Oh mister Bakugo? He's fine. When the giant came closer to him he simply made his own path through some alleyway and ended up on another side of the city and kept fighting more robots."

I sighed, disappointed that the giant robot didn't hinder his progress at all. The nurse motioned for us to follow her, " Now come on then you three, the exam is over its time for you all to collect your things and go on home."

She marched off down the road and we al three followed after. Kirishima told me all about what he did while we were separated and how he actually lost count of how many bots he killed, " I'm sure if they do that half point thing you mentioned you'll have plenty of points to pass the exam!" he assured me, " We killed a lot of em together after all man!"

The purple haired girl sighed as she walked with us, " I don't want to burst anyone's bubble but I don't think it works like that. I think whoever killed it gets all the points."

Ouch, that statement hit me harder than anything did in the exam. She seemed sorry to say it and tried to make me feel better, " But maybe they noticed how you helped me out! And maybe there's bonus points for helping other students!...Bonus points they didn't tell us about..." she went back to twirling her ear phone jack ear lobes as I let out a sigh of defeat.

" it's...It's fine I guess. There's other schools...none of them are as good as UA and won't have anywhere near as good training. But what really matters is that your safe...um, you."  
" Kyoka. I'm Kyoka Jirou." She said as we kept walking.

" Hm, I'm Ashitaka Akira. And maybe I scored enough on the written exam to help out my over all score. I know I scored at least four points in this exam...so maybe if I did well enough on the written I can get in with my total score." the two of them seemed to agree with me, but it seemed forced, I knew they were aware I was just saying things to make it seem like I was alright. There was no way I was getting into the hero program. Looks like it'll be general studies, business or support courses for me in my first year.

The three of us chatted some more as we all waited for our rides to come and get us. kirishima and I exchanged our numbers and Kyoka said she'll look me up on FaceUltra and send me a request. I was the last one to be picked up and was stuck listening to this Bakugo kid go on and on about how he for sure got the highest score. He wasn't even talking to anyone specifically, he was just talking to anyone who was around and gloating about how great he was. Damn psycho, I wanted so badly to go off on him but couldn't bring myself to do it.

By the time my grandpa finally picked me up I was ready to just collapse in the car and sleep. But of course I had to explain the everything that happened to my grandpa and he seemed indifferent to everything I told him. As if me risking possibly bleeding out or who knows what else to save a stranger or tanking a hit for a guy I had just met wasn't impressive to him. He probably just felt disappointed that I wouldn't make it into UA with my measly score of four in the combat test.

When we finally got home I didn't even feel like eating. I just went to bed and slept, hoping I had enough time to make it into some other school's hero program. I was at least hoping I'd hear back from UA soon, but twelve days went by and not even a phone call or an email. I had accepted that they wouldn't let me in and began looking for other schools I could enroll in, if any would take me this late anyway.

I spent my days trying to keep my head clear, trying to stay positive. I kept up my training and even started talking to Kirishim and Jirou online or via text. They were good people and I got along with them. They really helped me take my mind off UA as Kirishima and I talked about action movies and show and Jirou and I talked about rock, punk and metal music. After my morning jog one day, over two weeks after the entrance exam. I went to check the mail and saw what i had been waiting for, a letter from UA addressed to me. I ran inside as fast as I could and back into my room. I plopped onto my bed and opened the letter as fast as I could.

Inside was an odd disk, as I removed it from the envelope it flashed a projection out of itself. In the projection was All Might himself. " Holy shit." I said to myself as I placed the projector on my bed and just starred at the world's greatest hero.

" HAHA! I am here! As a projection! Mister Akira!" Wow they seriously even got him to say my name? What was going on here did I actually get in? No...they must have gotten a big name like him so he could tell all the losers some phony inspiration speech about not giving up. " You did very well on your written exam young man! Scoring an eighty eight you did better than most of the others but failed to place in the top ten percent for the written course." Well that was an extra bummer I didn't need to know, thanks All Might...

" And when it came to the combat exam you scored only four points, the second lowest score of the entire exam." There it was, the confirmation that I failed, but second lowest? I at least thought a few more kids would score less than me but only one? " However! Destroying the robots was not the only factor! You and a few other students made plenty more points in the secret bonus category of rescue points!" Rescue points? " By saving young Kirishima you earned ten rescue points! And for carrying young Jirou over six city blocks while with broken ribs and heavily damaged arms, you earned forty more rescue points! bringing your total to fifty four points for the combat exam! Giving you the eleventh highest score of the combat exam!"

No way, this couldn't be real. Is he actually saying I placed in the top twenty of the exam? " Ashitaka Akira, welcome to the hero program for UA High!"  
I did it! I jumped out of bed in my excitement and ran out of my room yelling for everyone to get up and to come into the living room. My little brother came out first as he dragged his blanket with him, my sister was after him and my father and grandpa came in at the same time. My dad groaned as he looked at me upset, " This had better be good Ashitaka, I'm not supposed to be up for another half hour."

I didn't say anything for them and simply replayed the recording for them. They all had smiles and looks of pride on their faces as All Might himself said I was accepted into the hero program. My sister hugged me tight, " Oh my god my little brother is going into UA" My brother clapped for me, my father gave me an honest man's handshake and smiled with a look of joy I hadn't seen in him for years. And my grandpa simply gave me a nod of approval, " I told you all my training would get you in didn't I?"

They all took me out to a nice dinner that night to celebrate. It was the first time we had all been out together as a family since before mom died. I let Kirishima and Jirou know as soon as I could and turns out they both got accepted as well. I'm honestly still in shock, I'm going into the hero program in the best high school in the world and I'll actually have two friends there with me. What could go wrong from here?

 **Author's notes  
Well I'm pretty sure that was the longest chapter yet. But it was a blast writing it and finally having some of the characters appear and interact with Ashitaka. Leave any comments you please about what you thought about this chapter and express any thoughts you feel like. Your continued reading of this story means a lot to me thank you.**


	4. Chapter 4 Day One

Three more weeks passed since I got my acceptance letter to UA, and it was just one day before classes started. But before I could start classes I had to leave my family behind so I could move into the school's dorms. We lived well over fifty miles from the school and it would be ridiculous to make that trip twice a day five times a week, so I was moving into the dorms.

My whole family actually joined me for the trip, we went in two cars. My grandpa went in one by himself and his car had all my stuff in it. And the rest of us were in my father's car, my father and sister both took a vacation day just to see me get set up in my dorm room. My father spoke with me on the trip about how I should try to impress other people with my family name, " You're the grandson of Atama Akira the Untouchable hero! Plus you're MY son, just tell some girls your dad's Akai Akira, the Red Blur and you'll have plenty of numbers!"

My older sister Aneko seemed annoyed at his remark, " Good grief dad. You know he isn't the social type. Just let him make friends on his own." I just sat in the back of the car with my little brother Akihiko as we ignored them and played some multiplayer games on our portable systems. I was happy to get to play some games with him before moving into the dorm, we hand't played any games together at all since before mom died.

As we finally made it to UA each of the five of us took a box of my things up to my room in the dormitory. My room wasn't anything special, it was smaller than my room at home but big enough to fit all of my stuff I had with me plus some more stuff later on down the road. After my family helped me unpack I said my goodbyes to them each one by one until I got to my grandpa who insisted that he and I be alone for a minute. The rest of the family complied to what he asked and they all three went ahead and left.

I didn't really know what he wanted but I noticed he was still holding a bag, one that wasn't mine either. " Um, grandpa why did you want to talk alone exactly?"

He stood firm and reached into his pocket, taking out his wallet and showing me on the of photos he had stored in it, " See this one here?" he said as the photo section flopped down revealing several photos, his thumb was pointing to a very old looking one. I Recognized it though, it was him when he first became a sidekick and became a pro. He had to have only been nineteen at most in the photo but he was still large, larger than the man he was side-kicking under, his original costume was fairly dated, very silver agey. It was a grey onesie with a single Black U in the middle of his chest. The cheeziest part of his old costume though was easily the hat he wore along with it, a simple grey baseball hat with the same black U logo on the front.

" You remember what I told you right Ashitaka? How I wanted someone to take on my old mantle as Untouchable?" He put his wallet away and then placed the bag at my feet.

I opened it up and began taking out what was inside, it was a brand new modern day version of his old costume. Only he had it made in my favorite colors, black was all over the costume instead of grey and it felt very comfortable yet sturdy like it could take a heavy hit. The U was purple which delighted me and he even made the baseball cap the same color scheme as the suit. Only the hat felt so weird, it was as hard as steel but it fit so snug on my head.

" This suit cost me half my life savings, it's one of the most expensive suits ever made so don't go and wreck it now ya hear?"

" Wha- how much did you spend to make this then grandpa?!"

" All that I needed to to make sure you got the suit you needed Ashitaka." He said as he actually grinned at me, looking proud as he seemed to have finally passed on the torch of his mantle. " You're gonna save a lot of people, I know it."

I was sort of ecstatic with joy, I wanted to hug him but he flinched as I moved in and held his arms in front of him signaling no, " Men don't hug, we do this." He took his hand out for a handshake and I griped it back. After we let go he didn't say another word as he left my dorm room and left me all alone for the next semester of school.

And it just occurred to me that the school still made me a costume based off my own design...awkward. Oh well, I'll stick with what my grandpa gave me.

The next morning I was sure to wake up earlier than I had to just to be sure I was ready. Mt school uniform was much nicer than the ones I was used to and I liked how it looked like a casual suit. I had breakfast in the cafeteria with the other kids who dormed or just got to school early enough to eat here, I was hoping Kirishima or Jirou would be here early enough so I could have someone to eat with but they were still on their ways by the time I finished. Oh well I was used to eating alone anyway, so no big deal i guess.

After breakfast I decided to finally head to my homeroom class, class 1-A. The door alone was huge, at least twenty feet tall for sure. I entered in and surprise surprise I was the first one in the class. " Yaaaaay. " I said sarcastically to myself as I took a seat in the second row. The next person followed soon after, the boy with glasses who called out me and Kirishima during the entrance exams. I ignored him in hopes he'd leave me alone but he instead walked right over to me and appeared like he wanted to have a word.

" You were one of the boys I had to call out during our entrance exams aren't you?"

I sighed as I straightened myself in my chair and looked up at him, " Yeah, why does it matter still?"

He pressed a finger against his glasses and pushed them upwards as he kept his stoic face, " Perhaps I was wrong to judge you back then. You made it here so you must have incredible academic skills with a remarkable quirk."

What the hell was he on about? I have neither of those things, " Look man I appreciate the compliments and all but I didn't even place in the top ten percent of the written exam and I only scored four villain points in the practical exam."

He stood there momentarily unclear of what to say next. I think I shattered what little expectations he had of me to begin with and made them sink to an all new low. He cleared his throat and simply said, " Well, U.A. still accepted you so the staff must see something in you that I simply can not yet." After that he marched to a seat he'd claim as his own as more and more of our classmates came in through the door.

The rest of the class was soon all seated in the next few minutes. kirishima sat in front of me and Jiro sat in the row next to us in the second seat. Kirishima for some reason ended up dying his hair and spiking it up since I lost saw him and I didn't really care to ask why. I at least had Kirishima I could speak to but behind me was an odd fellow. He was about an inch taller than me but had, what seemed to be a face made out of...I honestly don't know. He looked like an alien and had big hands. He didn't even have any hair and just looked all around abnormal. I may not be too sociable but this guy made me curious and since our teacher wasn't here yet I turned around and waved at him, " Hey there. I'm Ashitaka AKira."

All he did was simply wave back and starred at me. Not saying anything.

"...Sooooo...what's your quirk?" I asked to try and break the silence. He still didn't speak to me and instead just took out some notebook paper and wrote down, ' animal voice ' whatever that meant. I guess I got my answer, doesn't answer his appearance though. I turned back around to talk with Kirishima.

" So Kirishima how did you place on the-" Before he could answer me this cute pink skinned pink haired girl with horns must have over heard us and basically jumped out of her chair and next to us.

" Oh my god did one of you say Kirishima? That's so weird I knew a guy with the same name in junior high!"

Kirishima started turning red and chuckled a bit at the girl, " Well...you should know him Ashido he's me after all." he said as he gave a thumbs up, smiling and showing off his teeth.

The girl Ashido smiled looking at him, " Woah what did you do to your hair? It looks good!"

Kirishima tried to keep up his confident facade, but I've put on the same fake confidence before for countless school projects and could spot it a mile away, " Yeah I just thought I should dye it and spike it up some. You know make myself stand out more."

Ashido poked at his hair some and giggled, " it looks like you have horns. Oh! We can be horn buddies!"

Kirishima smiled and nodded, " Y-yeah that'd be great! I'd love to be horny with you- I mean I would love to be horn buddies with you Ashido!"

The girl simply laughed more before the glasses wearing boy, Whom I learned during roll call later was named Tenya Iida, stood up firmly, " I'm sorry to interrupt your little reunion but class will begin any minute now and I must insist you take a seat!"

I turned back around and looked at him, noticing he was still standing as he pointed to the girl's desk over and over, " But you're standing too man, isn't that a bit hypocritical?"

He glared at me once more and slowly sat back down as he kept eye contact with me. I think I'm starting to grow on him.

The girl Ashido then took her seat and looked back to Kirishima and told him, " Dude you totally gotta tell me all about why you changed your hair later alright?" To which the newly made red head gave a smile and thumbs up.

I leaned over to talk to Kirishima once I felt like Iida was done staring at me, "So you know her?"

He turned his neck around to look at me, " Yeah we went to the same junior high. She was basically the most popular kid there, she's pretty awesome! I never doubted that she'd get in her. We, actually had plans to walk here today together but I kinda wanted to surprise her with the hair and then talk with her later. "

I nodded my head in fake understanding. Don't see why he couldn't have just surprised her with his change of hair on the walk to school and tell her whatever he needed to say. Not my business anyway.

I hoped I could get along with the rest of my class as well as I was with Kirishima and Jiro, but I couldn't help but notice the explosion quirk kid in the last row in the front seat. Bakugo I think I remember his name was. Maybe he's calmed down some now that's been accepted? He then propped his feet up on his desk in a casual non caring way and Iida rocketed out of his chair and rushed over to him.

I ignored their incoming argument and continued to wait for the homeroom teacher. He finally came in midway through Iida's and Bakugo's argument. Scaring this tiny kid with messed up green hair as he walked in with the teacher behind him. The teacher who appeared to be just now getting out of some kind of sleeping bag made his way to the front of the class and looked like he hadn't slept a single night his entire life.

" Hello class I'm your home room teacher . " Even his voice was dull and sounded like he didn't want any part of this.

" After we take roll I want all of you to change into your gym clothes and meet me out on the field alright?"

The field? The fuck? What about orientation?

We were all confused as we got changed into our nice UA tracksuits and headed out to the field like we were told. held out a softball and ordered Bakugo to toss it using his quirk. He smiled devilishly and created a small explosion in his hand as the ball soared through the air. Aizawa then looked toward all of us with his same bored look, " We'll be doing a quirk apprehension test. Ten simple physical tests that you can use your quirks on. The only catch is last place gets sent home."

All of us were shocked at that. " Can you really send one of us home on the first day?" This girl named Uraraka called out before being cut off by this blonde kid Kaminari,

" Yo is that even allowed?"

Then this little guy with weird balls on his head who was starring at girls' asses the whole time started crying and blurted out, " This is too much pressure for a first day at school!"

Aizawa seemed to have heard enough, " Alright shut up all of you! Like I said I'm only sending one of you home. So why don't you all calm down so we can start taking the tests?"

Well, this made me nervous. A bunch of physical tests where my quirk was surprise surprise useless. First we the fifty meter dash, I had to run against the same crying short guy from earlier left him in the dust. But my time was nowhere near as good as Bakugo's or Iida's. I really had to figure out how to push myself if I was going to stay in this program.

But no matter how hard I tried I couldn't find a way to use my useless quirk in these situations! My quirk isn't anywhere near as practical as these other kids, and even though i was in much better shape than at least half the class I couldn't keep up with them once they used their quirks. Even the green haired kid Deku who seemed like the only kid worse off than me managed to get an amazing score in his softball toss...I was fucked.

It was like this all through the test. By the end of it, when the scores were displayed I refused to look at first. I just nudged Kirishima, " Tell me where I am on the list. Be honest."

He sighed and patted me on the back and with pity in his voice and said, " I'm so sorry man."

" Last place?"

" Y-yeah."

Before I could let out all my edgey teenage angst, Aizawa announced, " And I lied no one's going home."

OH THANK CHRIST.

I looked up gleefully to see him with a shit eating grin, " That was merely a logical deception."

Wow what a fucking shitty move. But I guess he did want all of us to push ourselves. I overheard a girl named Yaoyorozu state she thought it was obvious, and I don't think anyone else caught on besides her. Aizawa then cleared his throat before speaking up again, making sure we'd all pipe down. " But Ashitaka Akira...you will have to see after class understood?"

" yes sir!" Is all I let out. I was staying in the program but I wasn't going to get off scott free for scoring the lowest on the first test.

After we all started making our way back inside Kirishima smiled brightly at me, happy that I was staying after all, " Hey man you get to stay! Now we won't have to go separate schools man!"

I let out a sigh of relief, Kirishima was a good guy and definitely the closest friend I had even if I had only known him a few weeks. Jiro walked over next to us and gave me a sort of nonchalant smile, " Hey glad to hear you'll be staying here. We need more mellow dudes here to even out the hot tempered ones." She said as she pointed toward Bakugo who was cussing loudly about how he was going to kill that Deku kid and how a loser like me should have been kicked out.

The rest of the day was like any normal first day of school. We got our text books, some small homework assignments and made small talk to the other classmates. Deku who I learned was actually named Midoriya was about as awkward as I was and immediately knew all about my family the minute I told him my name. Total fanboy.

" Akira?! As in the AKira family?"

" Y-Ye, I come from a family of heroes."

" So you're grandpa is Untouchable! And your dad's the red blur!"

" Ye-yeah, it's not a real big deal."

" No it's totally cool that your family's spawned such popular heroes!"

" If you say so Midoriya."

The kid was nice, I could see myself and him being good friends once his fanboy tendencies died down some. After class was finally over I waited in homeroom for to give me what ever punishment he was going to deliver. He waited until every other kid was gone and it was just us.

" Alright Akira come over to my desk so we can have a word."

I was nervous, I didn't know what he had planned for me or if he had anything planned at all.

" I did research on all my students quirks before we did that little test. Your quirk couldn't have helped you at all in that scenario really could it?"

" N-no sir. My quirk is best used in a combat or rescue manner, can't really be used for typical exercises."

He seemed to believe my statement and carried on, " That's what I thought. So, here's the deal kid. Tomorrow you're doing mock battles. I noticed you talking to Kirishima a lot today, so he's going to be one of your opponents. I already talked it through with your teacher in that class and he agreed to set up this for me. Fail that test and you will be expelled."

" Yes sir." Is all I could say really, what else could I say.

" Now go on, get out of here. And don't tell Kirishima about this, if I hear that Kirishima throws the match so you can stay, you'll both be expelled."

 **Author's note  
** **So sorry this chapter ended up being shorter and took so long to come out. I've been sick with the flu for the past week and did everything I could to get this out. As always any criticism is welcome and I appreciate your continued reading.**


	5. Chapter 5 The mock test

After the talk Mr Aizawa gave me I went straight back to my dorm. The 1A dorms surprisingly only housed me I realized, everyone else in my class lived close enough to where a commute wasn't an issue for them. I wanted to text Kirishima but I was worried I may let something slip. Fuck how am I supposed to beat him in a mock battle? Especially with the threat of expulsion looking over me causing more stress.

It took me forever to get to sleep and I woke up honestly feeling worse. I was not ready for this and all I was doing was zoning myself out. I barely even said a word to Kirishima or anyone for that matter all day. Until we finally got to the hero class that is. Then I sort of felt like I needed to talk. All Might was our class teacher and just seeing the world's number one hero was enough to sort of ease my mind. His confidence and his smile made me envious, I wish I were like that.

We all had to get into our hero costumes for this class too. It was about as awkward as I thought when I approached All Might and had to explain how my grandpa surprised me with a much better costume.

" Um, Mr Al Might sir?" I said as I approached him when we all went to grab our outfits.

" What is it young AKira?"

" I' sorry if this sounds rude and last minute but-" I took my backpack off and pulled my costume out from it, " My grandpa surprised me last minute with a costume he had made for me...I know UA already made one for me but I'd much rather wear this one..."

ALL Might sort of rubbed the back of his head, I could tell he felt awkward about this too, " Oh! Um, right. Just wear whichever costume you please young man! You can just view the other costume as a backup in case that one gets damaged!"

" Thank you sir! I rally appreciate it...and sir, did Mr Aizawa tell you about my...I guess special mock battle?"

All Might kept his smile and nodded, " He did indeed. I protested at first but even the principal seemed to agree with him."

Well shit, " Oh...well I guess I really do have to give it a 100% then."

All Might flashed me a thumbs up and the brightest smile I've ever seen, " Have no fear Akira! I have faith that you'll pull through! The others are fighting for a good grade but you're fighting for your academic career itself!"

Thanks for reminding me. After being the last one to dawn my costume I made my way outside with the others. Everyone's costumes were all over the place, no one looked the same. Iida looked like a gundam, Kirishima looked like Crimson Riot to an extent, and Midoriya actually looked like a bunny for some reason. I didn't bother looking at the girls costumes, I only caught a glimpse and that was enough to convince me I'd just be staring at them and come off as creepy.

A few people seemed to take notice of my costume while we were all busy checking each other out. Midoriya himself seemed to enjoy mine more than he did his own, " Oh wow Akira! Your costume looks like a modern versions of Untouchable's original costume!"

" Oh, yeah my grandpa had it specially made for that reason actually. You REALLY know your stuff don't you?"

Midoriya nodded enthusiastically, he didn't seem to be as shy as he usually was when it came to talking about super heroes, " Although I gotta ask, what's with the baseball cap? Doesn't seem like it could serve much purpose outside of style."

I reached up and took the cap off, knocking on it to demonstrate how hard it felt, " I think it's meant to serve as a helmet. It fits really snug and only seems to come lose if I tug on it. I'm sure I could figure out another use for this thing besides just protecting my noggin though."

Before Midoriya or I could get another word in Iida glared over his shoulder at us and motioned with his finger to his mouth going, " SSSH! All Might is about to start the lesson!"

All Might drew our names randomly to determine which team we would be on for these mock battles, I was on team J and was partnered with the quiet kid i tried to talk to yesterday Koda. Of course no surprise we were pitted against Kirishima's team, and his partner was this plain looking guy with ugly elbows named Sero. I think I caught a few glimpses of him shooting something out of them yesterday during the tests, maybe something like tape?

We all made our way to some building within the training area with monitors all over the front, showing different angles of all sorts of rooms halls inside a building, no doubt where we'd be taking our mock battles. we all grouped up standing so we could all watch the battles and learn something from every fight. The first fight was hard to watch, it was Bakugo and Iida against Midoriya and this girl named Uraraka. Bakugo had Midoriya on the run for practically the entire fight, All Might nearly called an end to the fight too when it looked like they were about to kill each other, but Midoriya's team managed to, well I guess " win " at the last second. Honestly in my eyes they lost, Bakugo and Iida didn't have any noticeable injuries and Midoriya had to be taken away to see the nurse due to his broken bones and burns from Bakugo. Even if they did grab the bomb, if this were a real life situation, just touching the weapon wouldn't mean the villains would give up and surrender, by all means in my eyes Bakugo won this fight, just happened to have lost the test.

That fight did help give me some ideas for my own test though, I was to be on the villain team with Koda, so I wouldn't even have to capture Kirishima and Sero necessarily to win, as long as I kept them away from the weapon I'd pass and stay in school. I thought I should go over this with Koda, I still had no clue what his quirk was and it could be a game changer for us.

" Hey, Koda you have a minute?" I asked him while the second match started. " I figured we may not even have to fully focus on capturing the two of em in our battle, if we just let the timer run out we win. So, any ideas on how we can make it easier for that plan?"

Koda just gulped and poked at his fingers nervously as he stared down. Holy shit not even I was this anti social.

"...Uuuuhh, Koda? If you can't think of anything that's fine, just tell me what your quirk is and I can think of something I'm sure of it." I said as calmly as I could, trying to keep what little of my head I could of in this situation. All he did was mumble something in the lowest whisper I've ever heard in my life.

Fuck my life seriously, I'll be expelled if I don't win this thing and I have the most uncooperative kid in class as my partner. Can't even as so much learn what his damn quirk is.

" Hey Akira!" I heard a familiar voice call out. I looked over and saw that Kirishima was making his way toward me, smiling confidently as usual. " Looks up we're up after these guys go! You ready to throw down man?"

I let out a long audible sigh and looked near him, not at him, as I replied, " yeah man. Sure."

He seemed bummed out about my answer, " Hey come on don't tell me your nervous. This is your chance to show off to everyone and show em the kind of man you are!"

His admiration for all things manly was really growing on me. If Kirishima wasn't trying to become a pro hero I could see him as some sort of coach or motivational speaker honestly. Before I could say anything else to my friend I heard All Might declare victoriously, " Team Hero wins!" That meant the second battle was over and that it was our turn. Why was this battle over so quickly? Hadn't it just started? I looked to the monitor with Kirishima and saw that the building was now covered in ice. That Todoroki kid seemed to be in the same league as Bakugo, maybe even above that.

This wasn't the time to be impressed though, it was do or die time. Kirishima looked back to me and raised his hand for a fist bump, " Alright man we're up! No hard feelings yeah?"

I looked at him for a few seconds not really knowing what to say. If I lost to him I'd be expelled, it'd be sort of hard to not hold any hard feelings about that, but even then it's not like he was the one expelling. I returned his fist bump and tried to put on a fake smile that just ended up looking creepy I imagined since I noticed a few people giving me odd glances as I said, " yeah, I guess no hard feelings."

As we were all leaving the room that Ashido girl yelled out good luck to Kirishima, " Knock em dead horn buddy!" Awesome, even my classmates don't want to see me pass.

Koda and I were now standing in the same room as the fake weapon as we waited for the timer to go off to signal our start. Koda was just standing there looking scared and timid. Fucking hell why was this happening to me. " koda...there's no need for you to be so worried okay? You want to pass right?"

He shook his head up and down as he kept his gaze to the floor. He may have been causing me some dire stress but he at least seemed like a nice guy, " Would you be alright with staying in here, with the weapon and keeping it safe?"

He didn't really respond. The bell went off signaling the start of our little mock battle and my heart began beating faster than it had since the entrance exam. He finally shook his head yes to answer my question much to my relief. " Alright then...Imma go and uh...I guess keep them busy for fifteen minutes. If they get out of my grasp or anything I'll let you know okay?" I said as I pointed to our ear pieces All Might had given to us.

I took a deep sigh and made my way out of the room so I could start what little of a plan I had. It was honestly my best bet, even if I cant keep them busy for the whole fifteen minutes, then I could probably keep them busy long enough to where looking for the weapon takes too much time for them. I Hoped anyway.

I was careful as I snuck about, I had to be sure they wouldn't be able to hear me. Kirishima already said Bakugo's sneak attack on Midoriya wasn't manly, so he might not be expecting me to drop one on him since he considers me pretty manly for some reason. What was bothering me though is how I was going to land an effective sneak attack on two people, and especially one with a defensive quirk as good as Kirhsima's. He could harden himself at the last second and make any attacks I do pointless.

As I slowly crept about my body suddenly stopped itself and placed me against a nearby wall. Before I knew it I could hear the footsteps of my two adversaries., " Alright Sero, once we found the bomb, im gonna blitz in and force my way to it and you keep them away from me with your tape and sling em around alright?"

" heh, thats a good idea Kirishima! We might be able to beat todoroki's time if we pull this off right."

Aaaand there they are. At least now I know their plan. And they still dont know where the weapon is, so if I can stale them for just long enough here than odds are time will run out before they can even find the room.

I held my breathe and waited for them to come around the corner. I balled my hand into a fist and had it ready swing. The steps began coming closer. As soon as I saw a sliver of skin, I lunged out and aimed my fist right for the gut of the nearest one to me, which ended up being Sero. I Hit him hard and I hit him fast, he blurted out and probably spat all over inside that nice helmet of his.

I quickly jumped back as Kirishima came in and tried to land a left jab on me, " A sneak attack Akira? That's so not manly dude!"

" i'm just trying to win Kirishima it doesn't matter how."

Kirishima scoffed at my statement before turning to Sero, " You alright man? He nailed you pretty hard."

Sero was gripping his gut and leaning over in pain before he finally seemed to somewhat compose himself. " I'll be fine dude, cuz this is over!" he quickly shot two strands of tape out of his elbows. My body reacted faster than I could as per usual and my hands swiftly grabbed held of each strand of tape. What was next was my own thinking, I yanked as forcefully as I could on them, Sero was pulled in and headed straight for me. He detatched the tape from himself in an attempt to avoid collision with me but the momentum was already carrying him too fast.

I took a fast step forward and performed a kick my grandfather taught me during my training, focusing all my weight into this one hit as I delivered a powerful kick to the guy's chest. Sero let out a loud, " oof!" and he fell back onto the ground hard. His body made an audible smack like sound as he hit the floor.

Kirishima actually smirked after seeing me lay the beatdown to his ally and cracked his knuckles before he hardened himself, " Well color me impressed Akira you just beat his ass! But you know none of that is gonna work on me right?" He said as he hardened his body."

He was right, I knew it. We all knew it. I lacked super strength or any ways really of being able to cause harm to him. He was invincible in a situation like this against me.  
Well, I don't necessarily have to hit him though do I?

I took a ready stance with both arms positioned to my sides, hands open ready to grab hold of him, he's going to charge me, he's predictable as hell. Sure enough he let out a battle cry as he charged right for me with his right fist cocked back priming up a hardy punch. He really should have thought this through. As soon as he got close enough, i managed to sync myself with my quirk through enough thought, I side stepped as soon as he began launching his punch forward. During my dodgeing my arms went and reached for the manly redhead. My left hand held onto the upper half of his arm while my right held onto the lower half.

Using a mixture of his own momentum and my strength and weight I yanked him to the side and held on tight as I began spinning in a circle. I continued to pick up speed the more and more I spun, and sure enough soon I had Kirishima lifted off his feet as I hurled him in my circle. " Dude! What are you doing! this is really not cool dude!"

" I told you already I don't care how I win!" I yelled back to him as we approached the end of the hallway, " And you better stay hardened!"

" Huh?! W-why?!"

" because we're on the fourth story!" Using my quirk I managed to time my next move with extreme precision. I let go at the right moment and sent Kirishima flying out the nearest window as he fell down into the road below. Thankfully he followed my advice and remained hardened, the resulting crash sound he made when he hit the pavement sounded like a truck ramming into a stone wall.

I peeked out the window below him, focusing my weight against the outer side of it. Using my quirk this much makes me dizzy, and all that spinning didn't help. I looked down below and saw he was in the midst of getting up. He wasn't done yet. " let me guess Kirishima! next you're gonna say it's going to take more than that to beat a man like me!"

Kirishima while dusting himself off looked up to me with a scornful face and yelled, " it's going to take more than than that to beat a man like me!...Did you just predict what I was gonna say?! What the fuck dude?!"

kirishima continued to be predictable. I already knew what strategy he'd go with next. He's going to charge back into the building head first and try to ram down everything in his way. It'll take him a while just to get back where I am, and he'll probably wear himself out before he gets here. None of that mattered right now, I have to use the capture tape All Might had given on us on Sero before he could get up. And since my quirk wasn't at his best right now due to fatigue, I had to act fast.

I stepped away from the window and turned around, Sero was still laying on the ground. Maybe I knocked him out with that kick. I wobbled over, having to lean on the walls to make sure I wouldn't fall. I got the capture tape out of my pockets and stood over Sero. " Alright I'd say you gave me a tough fight but maybe something like good try is more appropriate?" I lowered myself and went to grab his left arm with my free hand.

Suddenly My arm moved itself out of the way and I back stepped. Sero quickly jumped up and took a fighting stance, albeit with a hunch, probably due to his stomach and torso injuries. Damn it...and now my dumb quirk went and activated while I'm already dizzy. It was starting to affect my eyes now...I could see two Sero's and I had no clue which was the real one. All I could do was fake it, and make it seem like I was still a threat. My idea to spin around Kirishima's backfired...if I just tossed him and tried to capture him, I wouldn't have gotten so dizzy from all that spinning and I could use my quirk for a bit longer.

Fuck you hindsight.

To try and still seem in control of the situation I took the fighting stance standard of wing chun users that my grandpa had taught me. " Come on Sero...go ahead and try to make a move we all saw what happened last time!"

" you're right we did!" He then quickly turned around and ran down the hall for the nearest set of stairs leading upward.

" MOTHERFUCKER GET BACK HERE!" I yelled as I attempted to chase after him. All I could do was keep a light jog, while he seemed to be blitzing away. Before I knew it he escaped my line of sight and there was no way I could catch up in my current condition. I rested my body against the nearest wall and turned on my headpiece, " koda...Koda listen to me! I've momentarily taken care of Kirishima but Sero is headed up the floors and I can't catch him! So be ready for a fight until I can regroup with you alright?!"

All I got back in response was Koda making nervous noises. Awesome. Just awesome.

I stayed where I was, leaning against the wall trying to regain some stamina and letting the dizzy spell pass. I shit my eyes and began counting. By the time I reached thirty I was interrupted from my healing as I heard a furious stomping heading near me. I opened my eyes and saw Kirishima, panting like a hunted animal as he ran for me at a slowed tired pace as one would expect from someone who just ran up four flights of stores and ran through who knew how many halls.

" Akira!...*huff* Fight me like a man damn it!"

" And why would I do that? I'm supposed to fight like a villain here right? If you want to use the same strategy of charging in without thinking be my guest!" Not my brightest decision.

Kirishima tried to catch his breathe before he quickly hardened his fists and ran for me. He must be getting too tired to use his quirk all over like he was earlier. I was only just now starting to get over my dizziness, I didn't need this. I need to try and avoid using my quirk if I can to avoid any more issues.

I focused as much as I could, practically commanding my inner instincts not to act. This next move would be something all of my own without Ultra Instinct. As Kirishima was now only about a foot away from me, his arms open ready to tackle me, I lunged and wrapped my arms around his torso and back, gripping my hands together tight as a lock using his own momentum and weight against him again as I lifted him up and performed something right out of wrestling as I leaned back and slammed his head into the ground.

I let go and pushed him off of me. I stood over him and saw he only activated his quirk in a few spots over his head. He still took quite a bit of damage this time being unable to form t all over his head. " Next you'll say that wasn't cool Akira."

"That wasn't coo- Oh shut up man!" he slowly got up, gripping his head in pain as blood dribbled down from it. I noticed his quirk was wearing off all over his body now...he was too tired to keep going.

" kirishima this is where it ends for you, so when I make you fall this time don't get up." I closed the gap between us and and planted one of the hardest right hooks i've ever performed in my life as he hit the ground for the third time today. I was tired, almost as tired as him, but I still hadn't been hurt and I wasn't as dizzy as before. All I had to worry about now was Sero, if I can catch him in time.

As I rished off for the stairs to try and find the tape user, my body quickly made my head turn back to look at Kirishima. He was getting back up and slowly running for me. Damn guy seems too sturdy to quit..a good quality but not for me. If I kept at my current pace I'd be able to keep the distance between us.

I climbed staircase after stair case, i knew the weapon was on the seventh floor in one of the room on the far right of a hallway. Sero ddin't know that so he would be searching every room on every floor for it. Which gave me plenty of time to catch up.

I saw him in the midst of opening a door on the seventh floor, he was about four doors away from finding the weapon and winning this test. Thank god I found him in time.  
" Alright Sero, I just beat Kirishima for the second time today and the same's gonna happen to you!"

" Wha-? You two fought again already? Oh man...well I don't plan on losing this!" he quickly shot off several loads of tape before releasing them mid air. My body strangely enough never reacted to them, he seemed like he was just covering the walls and hallway with his strands of tape. I shrugged off any danger from this and assumed he had panicked as I rushed for him, still slightly dizzy and growing more and more tired with every step.

As the two of us finally came close we began a quick little exchange of blows, he was slim and built more for speed. I had much more muscle and power behind each of my hits. He was much faster tan I expected tho, at first I repressed using Ultra instinct, I seemed to have an upper hand at first as I landed three punches in a row to his arms and and one more to his torso, but when he countered with a swift kick, I wasn't even able to dodge it without suing Ultra Instinct. I couldn't even dodge fully out of the way, instead my body ducked some and his foot connected with the baseball cap that was part of my costume, the one that felt hard as steel.

As his foot made contact with it there was an audible clash, I felt nothing other than what seemed to be a light shove, and he retracted his leg and brought it back to himself as he held his foot in pain muttering profanities under his breathe in pain.

I rose back up quickly and wiped sweat off my forehead. I wound my fist back for a hard blow to his gut before my quirk kicked in, I swiftly turned around and saw Kirishima charging at me yet again, only now slower than ever, but he had fierce determination on his face. As I focused on him, Sero recovered and my quirk activated again as I quickly blocked another kick from the guy.

And now the dizziness was back, I'm too tired and I've been using my quirk too much. I can only keep this guys distracted until I hit the floor. Into my ear piece I yelled, " Koda it's up to you! Do not let them take the weapon no matter what! Okay?!" Once again all I got was nervous sounds.

As I tried my best to block another blow from Sero, Kirishima finally made contact with me as he tackled into me with brute force. Knocking me face first against the nearest wall. As I tried to push myself off it, I was stuck. " What the hell?!" I looked down and noticed the tape Sero had placed all over the hall wasn't out of panic, it was a trap and I fell for it. My foot was stuck on a strand of tape that ran from the wall to the cieling, I was puddy in there hands now.

" Damn it damn it damn it damn it!"

I turned my head best I could to look at them. They had left me behind and were now back to checking every room on the floor...and sure enough they found the right door at the end of the hall. Fuck my life.

As they opened the door I felt my heart beating like an orchestra of nothing but drums, I was praying to any god listening that the timer would sound and we'd win as a result. But the timer never went off. They both ran into the room and I knew Koda couldn't defend it.

Then I heard Sero and Kirishima screaming their heads off. The two came running out of the room as Birds, rats, and bugs covered their bodies, leaving no bits of skin visible to see from them. "...What the honest fuck?"

I had to satnd there for another two minutes as I watched them squirm around trying to get the various animals off of them as they screamed like children the entire time. And by the gods, the timer went off and I heard All Might's glorious voice declare, " THE VILLAIN TIME HAS WON!" 

* * *

**Author's notes  
** **Well that was the longest wait yet for a chapter, im so sorry it took so long. Ive been caught up in applying for a job and writing another story. But My hero academia Ultra INstinct is here to stay and continue. I appreciate any and all criticism as usual and thank you all for reading.**


	6. Chapter 6 Logical Ruse

Thanks to Koda we had managed to win the mock battle, which meant Aizawa wouldn't expel me. On the other hand I think I may have damaged Kirishima's pride. Awesome, first real friend i've had in years and I've possibly pushed him away to save my but from expulsion.

As we returned to the locker rooms to change back into our school outfits I got greeted by several of the other students in class. Kaminari tried to slap me rather hard on the back but thanks to my quirk I just dodged him and caused him to fall down face first on the floor. " OW! Shit dude why'd you dodge me like that?! I was just gonna pat your damn back and say good job kicking ass today!"

" Sorry, my body just sort of moves out of danger like that."

" WHAT DANGER?!"

" you were about to hit me on the back, thats a form of danger dude."

Kaminari stood up grumbling before walking off. I quickly changed back into my school uniform and saw Kirishima approaching with a rather defeated look on his face, but he kept his supposed trademark grin on his face, " hey man you really gave sero and I one helluva fight today you know?"

" Well, yeah. It's not like I had the option to hold back really."

Kirishima raised an eyebrow, " What do you mean you didnt have the option? I understand giving it a 100% but you gave it 200% bro."

I simply shrugged at his response. I guess since I passed I could tell him about the ultimatum our home room teacher had given me. " Well yeah, I had to go all out and beyond. Since I scored the worst on that quirk apprehension test, Aizawa told me that if I didn't pass my mock battle I'd be expelled."

Kirshima's eyes widened in surprise, " Seriously dude? Man we sure got stuck with a shitty teacher didn't we?"

I didn't feel like telling Kirishima right now about how if I told him about what Aizawa had said to me how he'd be expelled too. The test was over and I passed so it didn't matter anymore. Now that I thought about it, I felt good sort of about myself. But this was another wake up call too. I couldn't hold off two guys for more than ten minutes, same result as when I fought those two villains months back. My quirk needs more fine tuning than maybe anyone else's here.

Honestly without Koda I would have failed, and no telling what punishment my grandfather would have for me if I got kicked in my first week. I should bu the kid a soda before class tomorrow, its the least I can do.

The rest of the day went on like any other school day, except with most the class waiting on Midoriya to come back from the nurse's office. As the freckled haired boy finally returned Kirishima, Sero and Ashido greeted him and surrounded the boy as they gave their compliments to him and how his fight made them all want to push themselves to put up the best fight they could in their own mock battles too.

My phone for some reason kept going off in a vibration. I quickly took it out to see who was texting me, my sister, father and brother all were constantly texting me for the past few hours. I didn't care about that though, all I focused on right now was talking with Aizawa after class. I just knew he'd want to speak with me about today. Sure enough as the final bell rang he asked for me to stay behind.

" Akira! Stay in your seat, I'd like to talk with you."

I stayed put and waved bye to Kirishima and some others as they exited the class. By the time they had all left Aizawa motioned for me to approach his desk. I grabbed my bag slinging it over my shoulder and walked towards my menacing homeroom teacher. He looked me over keeping his deadpan face before speaking up, " So you passed your mock battle. Way to go."

" That means I'm allowed to stay here right sir?" I asked in a semi nervous voice.

Aizawa then smiled a shit eating grin as he told me, " You were never in danger of being expelled in the first place. It was all just a logical ruse so I could see you do your best!"

This fucking guy I swear to god.

My eyebrows began twitching and I could actually feel my heart beat faster as if some form of anger was coming over me, " So you...you used psychological warfare on me Mr Aizawa?...Why?! Why tell me I'd be expelled if I lost if you didn't even plan to expel me sir?!"

His smile disappeared and he leaned back in his chair, " Easy. I told you already how I couldn't see any of your quirk shown off in the apprehension test. I needed to see your full capabilities shown off, so the mock battle was the best way. The pressure of being expelled was just that, added pressure to ensure you'd go all in."

Well, at least he wasn't crazy. Everything that he said made sense. I let out a loud sigh and scratched the back of my neck, " Well um...thank you for making sure I did my best sir?"

Aizawa just got up from his chair and grabbed his things, " Just be sure to continue to improve from now on alright? Your quirk can really come in handy and save a lot of people kid. Now get out I'm not allowed to leave til all of my students are out of the room."

" Oh, yes sir." I quickly walked out of the 1A homeroom with a feeling of relief washing over me. By the time I made it back to the dorms, of which i was still the only inhabitant currently, I made my way to my room and plopped down on my bed. I needed this rest. I shut my eyes and started to drift asleep.

Then my phone started going off again. Shit. I quickly dug into my pocket and took it out, it was my sister Aneko calling me. I answered her and held the phone to my ear, "I'm exhausted and was about to nap what is it?"

SHe didn't speak up for a bit, she was crying. " Ashitaka...umm. There's no easy way to say this. Grandpa's dead...some villain shredded him to ribbons with a sword!"

I dropped the phone after that. SHe had to be delusional. Grandpa was one of the best heroes to ever live, he couldn't just be murdered by some punk with a sword. I stumbled out of bed, leaving my phone behind as I grabbed my laptop and quickly checked the news for anything about this. It couldn't be true.

I didn't even need to search for it. It was trending.

" Former number three hero Untouchable becomes the twelfth victim of hero killer Stain."


	7. Chapter 7 true Fear

After learning the news about my grandfather's murder I sort of just went into a daze in my dorm room. I don't remember what I had for dinner that night, if I did my homework or even when I fell asleep. All I remembered was that his funeral would be that weekend and I would have to ride the train system back home to attend the funeral.

The next day of school wasn't exactly easy either. As soon as I walked through the class door everyone rushed me asking if I was okay, saying they're sorry about what happened. Ashido was the first one to basically pounce at me with a sad look on her face as she said, " We all heard what happened to your grandpa! We're so so so so sorry! It's just awful!"

Before I could get in a word in Iida, Kirishima, Sero, and Yaoyorozu joined her soon as they all said similar things. " Bro I can't imagine what you must feel like right now"  
" If you need anything let me know."  
" I'm here to talk if you need me!"  
" I feel its my duty to let you know I will be your shoulder to cry on if it comes to that!"

I know they mean well and I'm actually rather surprised they seemed actually concerned for me. I wasn't used to having my classmates show any legit care about me before. But right now I didn't really care what anyone had to say. I just wanted to sit down and get this week over with.

" Um...thanks guys?" i said as I tried to make my way to my desk, " Right now I think I just need some time alone...maybe I can talk about it after the uh...after the funeral. Okay?"

They all seemed to get where I was getting at and all went to their own seats. I just plopped down in my own and waited for Aizawa to start whatever it is we were doing today. Turns out it was time to elect a Class Rep. Everyone seemed overjoyed at the notion of being the leader of the class. I don't see the appeal, its extra work and I'm already swamped as it is so no thanks.

Everyone else tho kept insisting they be the class rep. This wasn't going to go anywhere. Iida finally made a good suggestion though, of making it a vote. Even if most people vote for themselves the one kid who votes for someone else can make make the whole election right there.

I took out a slip of paper and thought about who I wanted as the class rep. Most of the kids here wouldn't be a good pick honestly. I need to pick someone my grandpa would think of as a good leader, someone who isn't here to become a pro for the fame and fortune but to actually help people. Fuck I don't know my classmates well enough to make accusations about their morals and inner character.

Still, my grandfather would have said something like, " A leader needs to be smart and unbiased, willing to do the tough shit to get a job done."

I suppose a few of my classmates seem like that. Bakugo showed to be a very smart combatant yesterday but he's far too reckless and rage filled. Iida seems to be smart too and is willing to play a needed part if it needs to be filled but he also seems way too eager to please and honestly like he has a stick up his ass. Midoriya, he was tough and smart. Willing to break his bones to win over the enemy, but he's far too timid to be an effective leader right now. Yaoyorozu proved to be capable of handling things on her own yesterday, she had the weakest partner in Mineta and still managed to win her test all on her own without using the midget. Plus the way she was able to tell every other team what they did right and wrong and was correct every time, she's probably the smartest person here.

Well I guess that's my vote then. I wrote down the girl's name and handed in my paper to Mister Aizawa who seemed to give me a sympathetic look. After all the votes got counted it ended with a tie. Midoriya and Yaoyorozu both got three votes each. The two were standing at the front of class and Midoriya seemed to be an embarrassed mess as he shook with his blushing face looking down.

Maybe if he had met my grandpa he could have gotten some advice from him, or something to help him straighten him.

Soon after that it was the usual time for lunch, I had been eating with Kirishima usually but today I just wanted to sit alone at a table where no one knew me, I didn't feel like talking you know? I sat down with some third year students who ignored me for the most part. It was peaceful, until Iida, Midoriya and Uraraka plopped down around me.

Iida straightened his glasses and cleared his throat before speaking, " We saw none of our classmates were sitting with you and we didn't want you to feel alone! Especiallyat a time like this Akira!"

Uraraka nodded her head up and down at a furious speed, " Yeah! You shouldn't be alone right now you know?"

I let out a long sigh and just put another bite of food in my mouth before saying, " Sure." Iida was about to open his mouth again but then some sort of alarm started going off. " What the fuck is going on now damn it?!" I shouted at the alarm knowing it couldnt answer back.

One of the third year students stood up quickly, " Thats the alarm for an intruder on campus! In all my years being here its never gone off once!"

Uraraka gasped at his answer, " An intruder at U.A.? No way!" Midoriya, Iida and her quickly got up and started running for the nearest exit. I groaned and ran after them. All of the students in the cafeteria seemed to be going down the same hall, it'd be a cramped mess and my body kept throwing signals to me telling me not to go there, i could get trampled more than likely. I quickly grabbed held of Midoriya's and Iida's collars and yanked them back, " All of you stop! It's too crammed in there!" I yelled at my classmates. Uraraka stopped dead in her tracks and tried to turn back to face us but got swept and carried away by the flood of fleeing students.

I pulled the two I had with me out of the direct line of traffic as we clung to a wall near the exit of the lunch room. " Look, see?" I said pointing to the exit, " its already over filled with kids and we can't even get a good look down the hall to see if its clearing up any! We need to find another way out unless you two want to suffer from claustrophobia today."

Midoriya shook his head quickly, " I'd rather not get crushed today...what about you Iida?"

Iida straightened his glasses and maintained the best poker face he could, " As students of U.A. we must suspect this could be a drill to test how we handle a situation such as this! Since our main pathway is blocked by an ocean of our classmates and we have no clue what the possible intruder is we must find a new way to save ourselves and others!"

Iida was making sense. It was a sort of vague evacuation wasn't it? I stood on my tip toes and looked around best I could. I spotted what looked like another doorway on the far other side of the cafeteria, not as many kids seemed to be using it. " You guys see that doorway? It's so fucking packed so say we take it."

I took off for the exit with the others following me, I had to shove and push my way through the ocean of teens just to get close to it. It felt like being stuck in the middle of a zombie horde you have to fight through in video games. We finally made it to the hall we spotted and rushed down its path, thankful not as many students chose to run down this way. As we kept running down the halls we passed one of the many offices scattered through the school and something felt very, very off about it. I stopped in my tracks and a few of the other students ran past me. My instincts felt off right now, they didn't before even with the alarm going off, but being near this room I could tell something bad was in there.

I didn't hesitate and made my way to the door. Maybe the intruder had locked themselves in there and was hiding or stealing something? I reached it shortly and turned the handle on the door and pushed it open. As I stepped inside I saw the room was practically empty of people except one man with grey hair in a long sleeve black shirt and pants hunched over like a vulture at a computer in the corner of the office.

I hadn't seen him around before, he looked too old to be a student but he was so oddly dressed he couldn't have been a teacher, and why would he be in here alone in the first place? It didn't matter, all i knew was he was the cause of my quirk acting up, telling me he was the source of the dangerous feeling I had. I made sure to stand in the doorway, that way I could run out if things went south, and it'd be easier to yell for help.

I stuffed my hands in my pocket and scowled to try and look more intimidating before I shouted, " Hey! Dusty dude in the back! What are you doing in here when the alarm's going off?! You watching porn or something?"

The man seemed to stop whatever it was he was doing and slowly stood up before turning to face me. He had the most unclean, chapped and dry looking face I've ever seen. He looked annoyed that I had disturbed whatever he had been up to. Then it somehow got creepier. He started, scratching himself and I could hear it from where I stood. Like what the fuck I had to have been like fifteen feet away from him and I could hear him going at his dry dirty skin like a drug addict. " You! You aren't supposed to be in here are you?" he asked me.

I was starting to get worried, my heartbeat sped up and I actually started sweating. But if I dropped my hard ass intimidating act something may go down, so I kept my stern face and my hands in my pockets. " I could ask the same question to you fugly. "

He stopped scratching himself quickly and started walking toward me before muttering, " Kurogiri...I've got what I need, but I want to do something real quick. Warp me after I do this okay?" What the fuck? Who's he talking to?

Before I could think of anything to say to him i saw my life flash before my eyes as he somehow managed to close the gap between us faster than i've ever seen anyone move before, my quirk reacted but I wasn't fast enough. I tried to raise my arms to grab his own and stop him but before I could he already had me grabbed and slammed me to the ground. I tried to pry him off but he was a lot stronger than he looked...and he had me at his mercy. His horrifying face looked down at me with a hideous frown and wide eyes full of rage before he said, " Be thankful I only have four fingers on you right now kid..if all five were to touch you it wouldn't turn out so well for you."

I swallowed a harsh gulp after that. I wasn't all that scared of the two robbers months ago that I ended up fighting. This guy though, there was so much off about him. I had both my hands on his arm trying to pry myself free and he wouldn't even budge. He got tired of my squirming I suppose and lifted up his other hand, " If you think someone is going to rush in to save you don't be stupid kid! Now then, I'm going to stand up and go away. You are going to lay there until I'm gone...or this will happen to you." After he finished his statement he placed his free hand on the open door of the office and it soon began cracking before it just turned into dust.

I swear my eyes and heart were about to jump out of my body after that. I stopped moving like he ordered and he let go of his grasp on me. He stood up and smiled at me with a wide sinister grin that would haunt my nightmares. " Good...now remember, no leaving the ground until I'm gone okay? Or you're dead." A strange black mist appeared behind him and he walked backwards into it, keeping his eyes on me the whole time until he vanished with the mist.

I slowly sat up, my heart racing faster than it ever had before still. I was breathing hard and heavy and I could still feel sweat pouring down my neck and face. I began doing a check over my body, making sure I didn't get hit at any point and just hadn't felt it yet. I didn't have any energies but the area of my school suit he had grabbed onto had turned to dust and was exposing a small part of my rib cage. Part of my body was almost dust and that didn't sit well with me.

* * *

I found out later that the press were actually the intruders that caused the alarm to go off. I reported what happened to me to Mister Aizawa and he seemed about as confused as I did, but he seemed far less worried and surprised. As if I didn't have enough of my classmates asking me if I was okay and if I wanted to talk about the murder of my grandpa now I had everyone asking me about my close encounter with death.

I actually told myself, " I can't wait for tomorrow and all this fuck to blow over." How fucking stupid of me to say.

The next day was the shit cherry on top of my vomit coated diarrhea sundae of a week.

At first it seemed like it may be a good way to unload steam and try to keep my mind off my grandfather, the hero killer and the scary dude from yesterday. All of class 1-A was going to this place called the USJ to practice rescue training. We all got into our costumes and made our ways for the bus before being stopped by Class Rep Yaoyorozu and Deputy Midoriya. Yaoyorozu cleared her throat and held up her hand, " Everyone! I want this bus trip to the USJ to be as professional as possible! No inappropriate touching, no sticking anything out of the windows and no pictures!"

Midoriya then gulped as he looked down at the ground, " Oh!...a-and we have a seating chart too so b-be sure to sit in your right spot o-okay?" I could hear a collective sigh come out of several of my classmates as we assembled into a single file line and waited to be seated on the bus. I ended up sitting to the left of Kaminari and for whatever reason I kept feeling off about him. Something always feels off about the guy and even my quirk reacts about.

Most of the ride went pretty smoothly. I simply rested my head against the back of my seat and did my best to ease my mind of all the madness that seemed to be going on around me lately. Then I overheard Asui, Midoriya and Kirishima start talking across from me. Asui seemed to start the conversation off, " You know Midoriya I've been wondering something. Your quirk is a lot similar to All Might's isn't it?"

Kirishima interjected before the freckled boy could respond, " Tsuyu you're forgetting All Might doesn't break his bones whenever he uses his quirk! That's a huge difference. Although I gotta say, I'd much rather have Midoriya's or Akira's quirk over mine."

I opened my eyes at this and looked at him questioningly, " You'd want my quirk over yours? Why?"

Kirshima made a deadpan face as he hardened his arm, " You guys just have flashier quirks is all. My hardening is strong and acts as a great defense but it's nowhere near as impressive looking as Midoriya's crazy strong punches or you dodging everything and practically knowing everyone's next move before we even make it."

Deputy Midoriya then with a bit more confidence than usual told Kirishima, " Hey I think your quirk is super special awesome Kirishima!"

" Really?" my red haired friend smiled at that, " thanks man!"

I leaned forward some and placed my arms on my knees as I said, " Yeah don't beat yourself over your quirk Kirishima. Mine's caused one of the worst parts of my life to happen to me because I didn't have it under control."

Asui then placed a finger on her chin before replying, " if your quirk can make bad things happen just imagine all the bad things Bakugo has done with his quirk before!" Midoriya flinched at her wording and then Bakugo stood up practically growling like an animal.

" WHAT DID YOU SAY BITCH?! YOU SAYING I ABUSE MY QUIRK OR SOMETHING?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS!"

Kaminari started laughing next to me before he spoke back to the explosion user, " Dude you know we've known you for less than a week and we can all already tell your personality is dog crap mixed with sewer water."

Bakugo leaned over his railing and gave Kaminari the angriest face I've seen him give off yet as he roared out, " YOU WANT TO GO?! I'LL KICK YOUR ASS TOO! I'LL KICK ANYONE'S ASS YOU FUCKER!"

I let out a long groan as I was forced to be so near to this because of that dumb seating chart. Soon after that though we finally reached our destination and we poured out of the bus and into the building. As we kept walking on we were greeted by the famous rescue hero 13. I always heard 13 was a boy but after hearing them speak and welcome us, explaining what the USJ was I wasn't so sure about the hero's gender anymore since it sounded so girlish.

I wish that ended up being my biggest problem that day. As we headed for the steps to actually start our training we were all cut off as the others and I saw the same black mist I had encountered yesterday. My eyes shot wide open as I let out a loud, " FUCK!" Yaoyorozu told me to watch my language but who cares about that when you've got dozens of super villains coming out of that mist to greet us.

Most of them looked like poor souls who were cursed with horrible mutation quirks, doomed to look like monsters and demons with no appealing traits to them. I kept searching through the crowd of them looking for the pale dry creep. He was one of the last ones through the mist, and next to him was a giant bird looking man with his brain exposed.

I started to breathe faster as he and the other villains came closer and closer to the stairs. The grey haired man then asked out, " Where is All Might? I went through so much trouble for him and he isn't even here? Guess I'll have to settle on you kids for now!"

Aizawa turned to us fast, " Everyone! Get out of here now! I'll hold them off!"

Midoriya tried to stop our teacher before he rushed off to stale the villains, " But your quirk isnt suited for more than one vs one combat!"

Aizawa dawned his famous goggled before gripped his scarf and running off to face the horde of villains, " You don't get to be a pro unless you have more than one trick up your sleeve!" he shouted as he jumped into the fray. The rest of us did as we were told and ran for the exit, only yo be blocked off by the same black mist.

A pair of eyes materialized on it and a booming voice came out, " None of you are leaving this place! This will be your tomb!"

I quickly nudged Kaminari, " Does that headset you have on work? Cuz we for damn sure need some help dude."

Kaminari nodded and placed his hand on the headset. He didn't try for long before he responded back with fear, " It's not working! they must be jamming the signal!"

Welp, I guess this takes the cake for worst week of my life no questions asked. Before anyone else could act Bakugo and Kirishima rushed at the mist yelling out some battle cries before making contact and causing a huge load of dirt and debris to pop up. As the dirt cleared the misty figure was there still. " You fools! You can not touch me! Now tremble in fear as I scatter you to your graves!"

He actually sent out more of the mist at us like a projectile, my body acted fast and I jumped to the side as quickly as I could, dodging the mist and remaining apparently safe. As it cleared I noticed more than half of my classmates were missing. It was just me, Uraraka, Sero, Ashido, Shouji, Iida and 13. Now it made sense, this black mist works as a warp gate of some kind doesn't it? That's how the creep got away all of a sudden yesterday and that means my classmates were now scattered through out the USJ.

I stood up and tried to compose myself, " Hey! 13! I'm sorry if this breaks any rules but I'm going to try and find the others!"

" oh no you don't! you aren't leaving here if I have anything to say about it!"

I groaned as I tried to reason with the teacher, " i can sneak around better than anyone else here! I have the best chances of finding everyone!"

Iida then turned to the space hero, " Akira is right! His quirk would allow him to sneak around and prevent himself from making any movement that would place him in danger!"

Sero seemed to nod and agreement as he took a fighting stance towards the mist, " yeah and I know firsthand he can handle himself in a fight anyway!"

13 turned her back on all of us and faced the mist, " Alright then...but if you as so much get in the tiniest bit of danger you hide do you hear me?"

I let out a sigh of relief before responding, " yes ma'am!"

" IM A DUDE!"

Fuck. As I started to rush for the stairs I stopped rather quickly, " Ashido! Think you can spray some lower tier acid down this way for me so I can slide down faster and avoid the stairs?"

The pink girl rushed over and quickly unloaded gallons of her acid down the hill path next to the stairs, " Good luck Ashitaka!" She told me before running back to join the others. I grabbed the rim of my hat and quickly jumped over the railing, letting my body take control as I landed on the lube like acid and slid down the hill much faster than I could have gone by walking, and at the right moment I leaped off the path of acid and used the momentum to carry me a few more feet before I landed into a summer sault and near some bushed and trees, hiding myself from the villains.

In my hiding spot I did a quick run down of the area, I couldn't see any of my classmates yet, but I could hear one. Jiro's sound amps she had in her costume were going off in some rocky area up ahead. I guess I know where I'm headed first. 

* * *

**Author's notes  
** **Alright finally what i've really been looking forward to, the knit and gritty of this story. Thank you all as usual for reading my story and I'll see you next update.**


	8. Chapter 8 A familiar foe

I begun sneaking my way for the rocky like area where I heard Jiro's amp blasters going off, no doubt fighting some villains. Thankfully I didn't need to put too much focus on my sneaking since Mister Aizawa seemed to be handling any nearby villains.

It took longer than expected to reach the disaster area but when I had practically all the noise I heard before had stopped. I was hoping this meant Jiro and whoever else was with her were safe, but since my quirk was still telling me there was danger nearby I had to have been horribly wrong. Just as I started climbing over some rock to get closer my body stopped and had me duck down behind the nearest one. After I was behind a large rock for cover I heard Kaminari shout out, " Indiscriminate shot! One point three million volts!"

Before I knew it the whole area around me was covered in electricity and light as he unleashed his attack. I peeked out from the cover after it calmed down and saw about a dozen or so villains knocked unconscious on the ground as Kaminari walked around with his thumbs out like a moron. I could tell there was something still off about this but I came out here to gather my missing classmates so it's not like I can just leave the electric tard out here.

I got up and ran over for Kaminari, there was a weird giant sheet over near where he was too for some odd reason, Maybe that's where Jiro was? I don't know where she'd get something like that out of thin air, unless Yaoyorozu was with her. As I got closer to Kaminari my body quickly jumped into the air to help me avoid...something.

As I landed I tuned my gaze form where I had jumped and saw only an arm sticking out of the ground. Must be someone with a weird ground digging quirk trying to attack me. That idea was killed as body began rising out of the earth and I saw an all too familiar presence. The weird skin, large body and the reminiscent skull mask brought back painful memories of the day I realized I had to become a hero. The same electric quirk user I had fought so many months ago that had escaped was now standing just ten feet away from me.

He must have recognized me too. His eyes seemed furious as he appeared to lock onto me before speaking out in an angered voice, " You?! I was told you might be a student here at U.A., but the fact that you're right here in front of me...oh ho this makes today even better than it already was. Now I can get some payback for my partner who's rotting in a cell 'cuz of you and your dad!"

I quickly took a fighting stance and prepared myself for this little rematch. As I did so Jiro and Yaoyorozu came out of that weird blanket and seemed willing to help me, " Stay back! He's got an electric quirk that'll burn you bad! I've fought him before and he gave me third degree burns with a single zap! Watch over Kaminari he appears to be tarding out!"

The skull masked man chuckled lightly as he aimed his hand at the now mentally challenged electric classmate of mine. " Ooooh is he now? So he may not be in the right state of mind to know when to get down huh? I could just zap him from over here and end his stupid little life right now couldn't I?"

Yaoyorozu grabbed hold of the blanket she had been hiding under before she shouted out, " Akira! Do you think you can hold him off until we make sure Kaminari is safe?"

" I wouldn't have told you to do it if I didn't think I could would I?!" I shouted back as I kept my gaze on the enemy ahead. In that brief verbal exchange though. he began to fire off that familiar painful bolt of electricity as he aimed not for Kaminari, not for me but right for Jiro who was still uncovered by what I figured had to be a shock proof blanket. My body reacted on its own and my left arm stuck itself out in the nick of time as it took the full shocking blast. I could feel it rattling my bones. I swear my fucking spine began vibrating as I screamed out in pain and clutched the limb in pain.

Before he could fire off another bolt I rushed him and tackled him to the ground, forcing all my weight against him before grabbing hold of his head. " No you don't you chicken shit!" he yelled at me as he tried to grab onto my arms. I was faster though, and thanks to my quirk I quickly released his head from my grasp and then grabbed onto his forearms and pinned them to the ground over his head.

He began releasing random bolts of electricity out of his hands and fingertips as they were held over his head. Nothing seemed to be coming from his arms. " So that's how your quirk works then? You can only shoot electricity from your hands and nowhere else?" His growl of anger was all the answer I needed. My left arm still throbbed in pain but thankfully my suit managed to lessen the damage. Last time I got shocked by this creep it burned for hours afterward and now it was already starting to cool off.

He tried squirming to get free but whenever he did I was able to counter him thanks to my quirk. If he tried to trap my legs in a bind with his own I simply brought my legs up to his torso and applies extra weight. If he tried to yank free of my grasp on his arms I just squeezed harder and let him know I had him trapped. Only problem was I was also stuck with him. I didn't have a way to tie him up and if Jiro or Yaoyorozu tried to do it for me he could end up shocking someone. I was stuck pressing my weight against this monster as I had him pinned to the ground.

So I thought on my feet. I brought my knees up and positioned my feet on his chest as I began standing up, pulling his arms with me I made sure to aim his hands away from me as I stood on top of the villain. I was trying to pull his arms out of socket form his shoulders to leave him unable to defend himself. I pulled harder and harder and the creep began groaning in pain until they turned into screams as two loud pops echoed from his body as I dislocated his shoulders.

I dropped his arms ant they fell to his sides. He was panting and moaning in pain. To make sure he wouldn't try anything else I jumped up off from his body and brought my foot down forcefully onto his helmeted head. After that I made sure he was knocked out by kicking his sides some, not getting any responses. He was still breathing so at least I hadn't killed him.

I turned back around to face my three classmates seeing Jiro and Yaoyorozu try to keep Kaminari in one spot as he attempted to walk around making strange noises with his thumbs out. I groaned in annoyance as I made my way over to them, " Good fucking grief how long is he going to be like that?"

Yaoyorozu looked worried at the boy and wrapped the shock protective blanket around him as she and the ear phone jack girl tried to make him sit down. The taller girl sighed and shrugged her shoulders as she looked to me, " I have no clue honestly Akira. We can't leave him like this he'd be a walking target."

I looked around some more, noticing how essentially all nearby villains were passed out or incapacitated in some form or another. I motioned behind me back to the way I had sneaked through, " take him to that wooded area behind us. Follow the acid trail up the hill and it'll take you to the rest of the class and thirteen. You'll be safer there."

Jiro glared some after I ordered her and the others like that, " So what we're supposed to stop fighting? We don't even know where everyone else is!"

I popped my knuckled before pointing my right thumb up toward myself, " You ARE supposed to stop fighting Jiro. I was ordered to find the rest of our class and help them to safety. I've saved you now haven't I? So take the potato and get to the rest of the class so I can do my job. " Both her and Yaoyorozu got ready to speak against me and I shut them down quickly, " No arguments! My quirk is the best suited for this right now! If you tried to help me you'd only get in my way and we'd leave Kaminari defenseless. So swallow your pride and go to the others."

The two didn't seem to have a remark now. They grabbed hold of Kaminari each and began making way for the path I pointed to. As I began walking off to figure out what to do next I looked back to them, " Yaoyorozu! Can you make me some binoculars? " The girl looked back and quickly tosses a pair out of her hands at me. I grabbed it out of the air and nodded to her in appreciation. " Stay safe you three! Maybe try making a radio to get in contact with the authorities now that the electric villain is down!" I shouted before looking out the binoculars as I gazed around the USJ trying to figure out where to go for next.

I couldn't make out anyone just yet. I saw no one near some collapsed buildings, they might have been inside them tough, and I saw no one near the landslide zone except some frozen villains. I kept looking and soon I spotted three bodies swimming in a body of water as they made their way to the shore near the stair way near our class. It was our class deputy Midoriya with Asui and Minetta. They won't even need my help, as long as they're careful and don't do anything stupid they can get to the others easily.

As I turned to look for more of my classmates, I came across a sight close to the other three. Mister Aizawa was being pinned down by a giant, black bird looking guy with his brain exposed. " What the fucking shit?" I said to myself as I saw the monster break his arm like a twig.

Damn it. Damn it damn it damn it!If I don't do something, anything...Aizawa will die no doubt. And to make things worse the warp gate guy and the creepy fucker I encountered yesterday were down there with them. I tossed the binoculars down and began running down toward the fight to lend a hand. I wouldn't have my hands stuck in my pockets this time. Now I'm going to fight and help anyway I can.

* * *

 **Author's notes  
** **another shorter chapter I know, im sorry. But i felt it was important to update after not doing so for so long. See you next update space cowboys**


End file.
